Crimson Seal
by increak96
Summary: When Link went after his best friend, he never imagined it would lead to all this. He never imagined he could actually LOSE. Defiant!Link to Submissive!Link later, Master!Ghirahim, lots and lots of torture, no yaoi, enjoy!
1. The Start

**A\N: This is what we call a REALLY SHORT first chapter. BLEH. Uh... Yeah. Just a pure torture fic that is going to move from Defiant!Link to Submissive!Link after a while. There may be MENTIONS of sexual assault... but there will be nothing actually shown. This is a snipit of a much later event. After this. we're going to go back two months to when this started, and there Link will be all defiant and kick-butt and whatnot. Please leave a review letting me know if you want me to continue! Thanks! BTW, making some serious progress on Giggles and I'll hopefully have that up soon. Sick With Anger... has over half of the next chapter done, so that should be up soon as well. Thanks guys!  
**

* * *

It was dark and cold. Tears streamed down his face. Sobs shook his broken body. Footsteps echoed around him. Blood pooled beneath his body. Everything hurt. Everything burned. Words were etched onto his arm. The right side of his face was matted with blood and flesh. He couldn't see. Couldn't think. Just pain. Pain and darkness.

"My dearest little skychild…"

That voice. That voice was the voice of malice in its most depraved form. That voice was the voice he had come to hate in the past two months. That voice was the voice he had to live with—probably for the rest of his life.

"Do you understand now?"

Did he? Did he really understand what was happening? And if he did, was he willing to submit to it? To _accept _it? Did he really, truly grasp his situation? Did the words he muttered just moments before really mean something?

"Do you understand that you cannot escape me? That you can't even come close?"

He cringed. There was something in that voice. False love. False affection. And plenty of malice and hate. The whole thing was a farce, a hoax, a ruse, a fraud, a wile, a con, a scam, a façade, a mask. A lie.

"Do you understand…"

The voice paused, and his breath hitched, waiting for the question.

"…that you are mine?"

No. No he didn't understand. And he couldn't. How was it possible that just two months ago, he had been flying with his best friend over a peaceful expanse of clouds without a care in the world, and now he lay shattered and helpless in the hands of the cruelest being on the Surface? How did the voice expect him to understand that?

"You look dreadful. I'll give you a few moments to think to yourself, and then I'll be back. Behave yourself…" The voice paused, a grin playing at its lips. "My pet."


	2. First Cut

**A\N: Okay, most of this author's note is going to go at the end, but I want to start of by saying...**

**OMG 13 REVIEWS IN ONE CHAPTER! 8D I LOVE IT WHEN THAT HAPPENS!  
**

**The reason this took so long (well, longer than I expected at least) is because this is a layout chapter. In this chapter, you get Link's only moments of freedom. I've seen a lot of fics where he gets away and Ghirahim hunts him down again, and those are good fics, but this is not one of them. Link gets captured at the end of this chapter, and when he does. THAT'S IT. Ghirahim is going to relentlessly torture him until he surrenders his soul, and there will be no freedom about it. Just so ya' know! :D  
**

* * *

Link sighed as he blocked another strike from Ghirahim, countering with a vertical slice at his chest. Ghirahim easily avoided that and leaped into the air, disappearing from view. Link ran out of the way, and Ghirahim came down hard, his swords lodging into the ground. Pivoting on his heel, Link ran back and slashed his blade across his arms and chest repeatedly until the demon withdrew his swords and swung both of them at Link, gashing his chest deeply.

_Does this guy ever give up?_

Link jumped as black daggers encircled him, but a quick horizontal spin sent them flying at the demon. Ghirahim deflected them all and lunged forwards, easily slicing Link's shoulder open. Blood splashed off of his rapier as he flew past the hero and landed behind him, turning and raising his sword.

Link quickly dodged the next blow, pressing his hand to the laceration as he dashed across the room, circling around and examining Ghirahim for any chance at another good attack. Ghirahim drew his sword up to his mouth, running his tongue over the blade, and he saw the opening. Dashing forwards, he ran his blade up under the lord's arm and shoulder, striking him directly in the eyes.

Sword clattering across the floor, the demon stumbled back and let out a soft shout. Link grinned, happy to have gained the advantage, but stopped as loud laughter resonated through the room. Ghirahim shook his head slowly, his hand pressed firmly to his eye.

"Oh skychild… my dear, little, clueless skychild. You do not know what you've done. Refusing my gracious offer and now attempting to best me in a sword match? Oh, ho… skychild."

Link rolled his eyes, brandishing his sword a little higher. Ghirahim's threats never got anywhere; they were just mindless anger and a bit of poetry combined.

Ghirahim jumped a few paces away, licking his lips, and his body exploded in a shroud of black and red diamonds.

Link stopped, slowly returning his sword to its scabbard.

_Hmm… not quite as theatrical as his exits usually are… _

Smiling to himself, he ran for the door, knowing the next flame was just beyond it, bringing him one step closer to Zel—

Stars exploded over the young hero's vision as he toppled to the floor, the sound of the Master's Sword being drawn ringing in his ears. Struggling to his feet, he grasped his head, swinging his fist forward at the first sign of white.

Ghirahim seized his hand and pulled on the limb, using Link's momentum against him. Link hit the floor again but smoothly rolled over and got back to his feet. He looked around wildly, but Ghirahim was nowhere in sight.

"Ah!"

Link felt a jolt of electricity move from his right shoulder to his right foot, and his leg gave out beneath him, letting him topple to the ground. Fighting the pain, he got to his feet dashed over to the wall on the other side of the room, getting as far away from the confusion as possible. He panted for a moment, blinking hard to clear his vision. He could still feel the soft tingling moving through his right side.

_What _was _that?_

After a few moments, he focused on Ghirahim standing by the doorway and holding Fi in his hands. Link growled under his breath as the demon's fingers danced over the silver blade, and he shot forwards, watching the hilt carefully for the right moment to grab it.

"I should have done this the first time we clashed."

Ghirahim waited until Link was just inches away and dropping a loose fist on his chest and pushing it towards the ground until he was pointing at Link's feet. The hero gasped as more electrical pulses ran down the center of his body, searing through his gut and crotch as he hit the ground, a soft chime echoing in his ears.

He looked up through slightly fuzzy vision, watching as the last shards of the Master's sword evaporated into thin air. His eyes widened as shock began to overtake him. Was… it really that easy all along? Wasn't there supposed to be something special about the Master's Sword? Why did he make it look so dang easy?

"Where did you put her?" Link shouted, trying hard to push himself up on his hands and knees. "You better not have hurt Fi!"

Ghirahim chuckled softly, driving his foot into Link's back and smacking the child's body against the ground. "Skychild, that spirit is the least of your problems right now, I assure you."

Agony exploded throughout his chest, and he saw a vague outline of a violet dagger lodged in his chest.

"Goodnight, skychild."

And blackness consumed his mind, forcing him unconscious.

* * *

It was dark, and his head was pounding beneath his skull. He was panting heavily though he hadn't moved since he regained consciousness, and his body was drenched in sweat. It was hot all around him, and his throat was scratchy and dry.

_Where… Where am I?_

Link slowly sat up, breathing heavily as he took in his situation. It wasn't particularly odd for him to wake up in strange places, but usually it was because he was too tired to remember where he fell asleep, and rarely did he wake up in this much pain.

What had happened just before he fell asleep? Or passed out?

"Fi, where am I and what happened?"

Link paused, waiting for her to respond, but he was met with silence.

"Fi?"

Still nothing.

Link reached back and felt around for the hilt to the Master's Sword, but he came up empty. In fact… he had no sheath. He had no shield. And as he looked down at his belt, even in the dim lights, he could see he had no weapons or adventure pouches.

_Oh, no…_

Panicking, he jumped to his feet, falling back down as a fetter on his neck jerked him to the ground. He grabbed the sore spot and sat up again, shaking his head.

"Alright, I just have to think back to before I was captured…"

"_Goodnight, skychild."_

"_Skychild, that spirit is the least of your problems right now, I assure you."_

Link stiffened, his eyes widening as he recalled the battle shortly before he was knocked out. "Ghirahim!"

"I heard my name," a voice sang from the corner of the room, and the devil himself stepped into the light that streamed in from a small hole in the ceiling. "I'm glad you're awake. For a while I thought I had been too hard on your fragile body."

Link growled, eyes narrowing into slits. "If I'm so fragile, why'd I kick your butt in Skyview?"

Link grit his teeth as Ghirahim grabbed his chainmail and tunic, slamming him against the wall. "I was going easy on you. The only one who 'kicks butt' around here is _me, _skychild." Ghirahim removed one hand from Link's shirtfront and summoned a dagger, leaning over the boy with malice burning in his eyes. "But that was a mistake, and I am sick of giving you courteous chances. You are _going _to tell me where the girl is and whether you are nearly dead or only halfway there is entirely up to you." Ghirahim dragged the blade slowly over Link's forehead, cutting the flesh and smirking as blood spilled over Link's eyes blinding him.

He felt chains wind around his arms and stick him to the wall, and there was only one thought permeating his entire mind at that moment.

_I am going to kill him… If I don't die first._

* * *

**A\N: Sorry for the lack of blood and awesome, it's coming in the next chapter! I hasses many ideas *cackles***** Now, three things!  
**

**1) That electricity thing Ghirahim did is actually possible. It's called Systema, and it's a lost Russian martial art. What Ghirahim did is called an energy strike, and they are POWERFUL. My cousin and I spar, and I've done that to him before. I'm not even good at it, I get it halfway down his body and it stops, but he still doubles over, and he's a hockey player. Catch my drift on the pain? Surprisingly, (and this has nothing to do with the fic) it is more painful for a woman to have the energy strike to to her crotch than a man because women have more nerve endings. So it IS possible to know what the men feel like! Not that I... WANT to...  
**

**2) That first cut on Link's head... REMEMBER IT. It is his first injury at the hands of Ghirahim in a helpless state. ONE OF MANY. AGAIN: REMEMBER IT.  
**

**3) Master's Sword gone already? Yes. I see so many fics (again, VERY GOOD FICS) where the Master's Sword goes at like... chapter five or later. And I'm always thinking to myself... "If I was Ghirahim, the Master's Sword, the all-powerful sword, the quote 'only reason he still lives' would be the FIRST thing to go." So now that I have my own torture fic that doesn't have an outcome like Rainbows did... IT'S GONE. CHAPTER 1 (because technically chapter one was insight into the future) GONE.  
**

**I hope you enjoyed it, sorry about the wait, and please review! From here on out, I am hoping on and counting on faster updates!  
**


	3. Blood Drawn

**A\N: WHOOT! First REAL torture chapter. :D It's funny... I am so high on Submissive!Link right now that this stuff is actually getting hard to write! I just want to skip ahead to Submissive!Link, but I shan't! Because the torture is half of the FUN of Submissive!Link. And I'm revealing what a true sadist I am, so I'm going to shut up now. Link knows I only do it 'cause I love him. :D**

**Link: SHUT. UP.  
**

**Me: Next chapter's gonna be worse.  
**

**Link: DON'T. CARE.  
**

**Me: Yet. You don't care YET. Don't own a thing!  
**

* * *

Ghirahim sighed exasperatedly, shaking his head at the bundle of flesh and bones at his feet. "Oh, skychild, you don't play this game very well at all."

Link looked like a tiger for all the stripes he had, but he would not cry out and he would not reveal where the Gate of Time was. Even after bludgeoning the boy with strike after strike from his sword and sending who knew how many daggers into that soft and succulent flesh, Link still stood firm. New measures had to be taken immediately.

Running his hand down the boy's side and inserting his fingers into one particularly deep stab wound, Ghirahim spoke to him, curling his digits into the flesh. "Now, I thought I explained the rules to you before we started. Do you need to hear them again?"

Link just glared, his eyes burning with fury though the pain he was experiencing was evident.

"My, my that's a dreadful stare." Ghirahim smirked and snapped his fingers, the chains around Link's body dissolving.

He hit the floor hard but quickly jumped back up, holding his fists in a fighting position. Rolling his eyes, he stepped towards the hero, shaking his head in disapproval.

_How like a human. Defiant but weak and always the loser._

Ghirahim snapped again and several chains fell from the ceiling, spiraling around Link's wrists and jerking him from the ground so he hung a little less than two feet above the bloodied floor.

"What do you think you're doing?" Link snapped, struggling to pull himself up and slide the chains from his wrists.

"You've been a very naughty boy, skychild, and I can't allow that to go unpunished." Ghirahim tapped his chin, circling the boy slowly and examining his position. "And this is the most… _amusing _way to get what I want."

Link's eyes widened at the word 'amusing', and Ghirahim smirked at his weak attempt to hide his fear. Materializing a sword in his hands, he went around to Link's back, gently sliding the blade beneath the outermost layer and cutting through it easily.

"First things first, though. All of this nasty attire has to go, go, go! It simply cannot stay."

Removing the weapon, he sharpened it and coated the steel in magic. He moved it up under Link's chainmail and undershirt, warm blood trickling down the blade to his hand.

With a jerk, the materials were hanging open in the back, and after a few more cuts and snips, the mass of fabric lay in shreds on the floor, Link's torso completely exposed.

"Now, I have a question for you, skychild." Ghirahim snapped his fingers, a weapon appearing in each hand. "I have two lashes here, and I'm going to give you some of each, and then tomorrow when we do this again, you can let me know which one your prefer, understand?"

The boy remained defiant and silent, showing no fear in his expression.

Ghirahim growled, throwing the lash in his right hand—a glass embedded three tassel whip— against Link's bare back. "I said: Understand?"  
Link grit his teeth, still refusing to say anything.

"Skychild, I am giving you one more chance to swallow your pride and respond to me." He sent the left whip—a cat o' nine tails—cascading over the already torn skin, leaving wonderful red lines over the once pale complexion. "Understand?"

Link growled, ducking his head as blood dripped past his lips. Ghirahim gave him a few more seconds to think about it, and then the last shred of patience was gone.

"Fine! If you want to be so difficult, we'll play this the hard way!"

Without a moment's hesitation he began striking the boy with both whips, alternating back and forth almost rhythmically as the smacks echoed throughout the chamber. Blood splattered against the walls and floor, and Ghirahim licked his lips, catching a few drops as they came in his direction.

The skin on the boy's back was slowly disappearing, but despite it all, Link remained as quiet as a stone. Ah, but Ghirahim could see the wheels in his head spinning. The expressions on his face were clues as well.

The young hero was furious, scared, and determined all at once, and no matter how many times he looked away when he caught Ghirahim's eyes, it didn't change a thing. Ghirahim was an expert at breaking people, and he knew the signs. Knew the steps he had to take. The skychild was already his as far as he was concerned.

* * *

Link fought the urge to move away as the whip came down on him again, searing pain exploding over his backside. Bile rose in his throat as the sting coursed through his body, but he swallowed it away, trying hard to take steady breaths and not respond to Ghirahim's torture.

_Move away! Move away!_

His body screamed at him to jerk, to twist, to writhe, to try something to alleviate the agony he was in, but he didn't obey. He ducked his head and bit his lip, forcing himself to stay silent. Every now and then he would turn and see Ghirahim's eyes—so dark, sadistic, and so happy at the sight he was seeing.

_He's getting enough amusement so as it is! I won't give him any more!_

"Skychild, are you beginning to grasp your situation?"

Link rolled his eyes, biting back a harsh cry as nine distinct stripes were formed over his lower back, sending his hips into an involuntary spasm to get away.

_Stop moving!_

"I don't think you are. Perhaps I need to speak a little more clearly."

There was a break in the torrent of smacks and lashes, and Link froze, heart pounding in his chest as he waited for Ghirahim's new plan to start.

Silence. There was silence.

Blood rushed to his cuts, his head throbbed, and his eyes watered from the pain. His breath came in shallow gasps, though he tried desperately to hide it.

A footstep. Then another. Then more.

Ghirahim came around to the front, smiling at Link in a way that made the hero's stomach churn. He saw the crimson stains and little bits of flesh stuck to the whips in his tormentor's hand, and he swallowed hard to keep from throwing up, a gut-wrenching fear slowly creeping over his body.

"They say that eye contact helps conversation. Would you like to help me test that theory?"

Ghirahim pulled the cat o' nine tails back and swung it forward, a loud crack ringing throughout the chamber. It was quickly followed by another from the other hand, and Link cringed, trying not to scream as blood slithered down his chest and into his waistline.

"You can stop me anytime, skychild."

Link growled, shaking his head as another lash cut through his body, pain like fire bursting over his ribcage. "No."

Ghirahim smirked, bringing both weapons down at the same time, dangerously close to Link's vital regions. Unable to stop himself, he jumped, twisting away from the implements with fear in his eyes.

"Oh! I see now what makes you squirm. Is it scary? Hmm?" Ghirahim brought the glass imbedded whip down on his hips and thighs, brushing over Link's crotch more than once.

Link jumped with every blow, trying hard to push himself away from the tassels.

"What's this? It seems I'm missing my target." Ghirahim seized Link's pant leg in one hand and began to tug the trousers downward. "Perhaps if their out of the way, I'll be able to hit you with more accuracy."

Link's heart skipped a beat, and he held his breath, waiting to see if Ghirahim would actually do it.

"Master Ghirahim?"

Ghirahim sighed, rolling his eyes as a redheaded boy peeked into the room. "What _is _it?"

"W-well, Master, the messengers returned just moments ago and they say they've caught sight of some Sheikah hanging around Faron. I kn-know you asked us not to disturb you, but I thought—"

"Sheikah?" Ghirahim asked, cocking his head to the side. "You mean the same species as the twig?"

The boy nodded slightly, quivering. "Y-yes, Master."

Ghirahim released Link's pants and stepped back, smiling. "It seems you have been saved by the bell. I will leave you alone for now, but when I return, we still start up exactly where we left off. And then…" His grin expanded, fangs protruding from his mouth as his eyes began to glow with excitement. "We shall play a new game!"

Link forced away the shudder that fought to move through his body, glaring daggers at his tormenter, who merely smiled and turned towards the door.

"Slave!"

The boy squeaked, running into the room and falling at Ghirahim's feet. "Y-yes?"

"You keep an eye on this boy. If an hour passes and I'm still not back, fix him. Don't want his head blowing up for the sake of my schedule…"

"Yes, Master!"

Link raised his eyebrows. _My head blowing up…?_

"Ah!" Link let out a shout of surprise as he was grabbed by the ankle and jerked around so his feet were pointed towards the ceiling.

Ghirahim stepped over to him and patted his cheek, leaning forwards and placing his mouth at Link's ear. "Do you see that boy?"

Link glanced at the prostrate boy and nodded slightly.

"He was just like you when we started, and now look at him."

Link's eyes widened slightly, but they quickly narrowed into a hateful glare.

"That will be you someday, skychild. Just wait and see."

Ghirahim turned and walked out of the room, the red boy scrambling away and covering his head as Ghirahim passed him. The demon stopped, smirked at Link like 'watch this', and then knelt on the ground.

"Come here, boy, come here!" He acted as though he were speaking to a dog, and obediently, the adolescent crawled over to him, ducking his head into Ghirahim's hand as the lord scratched behind his ears. Standing up, he pointed to the door, and the slave jumped to his feet and ran out as fast as he could.

"Have fun, skychild."

Ghirahim waved and then passed through the doorway, leaving Link alone with his thoughts and horribly imagery.

_That thing was a demon, though. He was born to be dominated and controlled—I wasn't! Besides, this is Ghirahim we're talking about. There's no way that was true._

Link rolled his eyes and winced.

_Okay, no eye rolling until you're right-side up._

* * *

**A\N: CAN ANYBODY GUESS WHO THE REDHEAD IS? You get cookies if you're right, and in the next chapter, I shall answer thee. XD**

**P.S. It's an OC from another story who I am stealing to use as an unnamed servant, so NO ONE SAY GROOSE LOLOL!  
**


	4. Run, Run!

**A\N: I'm getting tingliiiieeees 8D WHOOT! Okay so, answer to the question in the last chapter...**

**TOVI! It was Tovi! For those of you wondering why Tovi is so OOC, it's because they're playing these roles almost like... like this is a movie and they're just in the cast. It's not REALLY Tovi, it's random readheaded slave boy who looks just LIKE Tovi. Make sense?  
**

**I'll be doing mentions in the next chappie! Thanks guys!  
**

* * *

Drip. Drip. Drip.

Every drop of sweat was one more drop of liquid no longer in his body, and he shut his eyes as the dehydration surged to his head, increasing the painful throb. He could feel his head slowly filling with blood, and it was starting to blur his vision.

He panted heavily, his mouth hanging open and his tongue lolling out. Eyes drooping slightly, consciousness fading in and out. His fingers tingled and throbbed, every inch of his body pulsing as his heart began to fail him.

_I can't… get down… I can't… breathe… and I can't… I can't… _

A hand brushed against his own, and Link's eyes fluttered slightly to see the redhead beneath him, his eyes wide with curiosity and fear.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly, his voice cracking.

"Hng…" Link tilted his head slightly.

"I… I think I need to let you down." The boy clambered up the wall and reached out, grabbing the chain, giving it a slight jerk.

Link coughed, his stomach lurching as bile slipped past his lips. "S-st…op…"

The child jumped and frowned apologetically. "S-sorry…"

Link opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out save a soft squeak.

"Oh, how adorable!"

Link jerked slightly, clutching consciousness tightly and refusing to let go. White and red splotches faded in and out between the black, and he felt five digits brushing over his cheek.

"And here I thought my slave would have to let you down before I got back. You have much more endurance than I first thought… Oh, now that gives me an idea."

The tone in his voice was frightening, the sound of the gears in his mind turning practically audible.

_Wanna hear my idea? Let. Me. Down._

"Well, first things first!"

The sharp tone of metal flying through the air tickled his ears, and second later he was falling, the rope that once held him up now completely severed. His arms reeled as he grappled for something to hold onto, wind rushing past his ears as he dropped blindly to the floor.

"AH!"

Two arms closed around his body like an iron trap as he feel, his bones creaking under the strain. The blood rushed away from his head and he panted, blacking out completely as a horrible, nauseas feeling swelled in his stomach.

He dropped his head, prepared to relieve his stomach, but Ghirahim seized his head and jerked it back, chuckling in his ear. "Oh, no. You aren't going to have many meals after this, so you want to save what food you have in there."

Link's eyes widened, and he thrashed furiously, choking on the thick substance in his throat. Struggling to breath, he beat his fist against Ghirahim's side, trying to tell him he needed to let go.

_How can he get information this way?_

His vision began to clear up as the blood in his body leveled out, but it was quickly covered in gray spots again as the last of his oxygen began to run out. Bracing himself against Ghirahim's body, he swung his right leg up and drove it down into Ghirahim's shin, letting out a strangled yelp of pain.

"Fine, if you want to waste your energy, go ahead." Ghirahim sighed heavily, dropping him to the floor.

Link hit his knees and fixed his hands against the floor, dropping his head as the contents of his stomach forced their way out. He could feel the demon's eyes on him as he wretched, the monster's eyes alight with amusement.

_Sick. That's what you are—sick! Getting your fun like this…_

The last of his food squeezed from his body, he whipped his head over his shoulder, wiping his face as he stumbled to his feet. "I'm not an animal you can gawk at," he spat out, clenching his fist in full preparation to give Ghirahim's a large dent in his head.

"I beg to differ." Ghirahim smirked, fangs peeking past his lips as he watched Link walk towards him.

"There is something wrong with you." Fury burning in his eyes, he came level with Ghirahim and grabbed the front of his jumpsuit.

The demon's haughty grin remained, and he seized Link's wrist, a sort of… predatory instinct glowing in his onyx black eyes. "Flattery will get you nowhere."

Link gasped in pain as his wrist was snapped in Ghirahim's fist, a maniacal laugh ringing through the cavern as Link went flying into a nearby wall. Stars exploded over his vision as he hit the wall and slid down, hitting the floor with a thud.

He grunted, pulling himself back to his feet and running towards the far corner, ducking behind pillars to stay out of Ghirahim's sight.

"Do you like the way I've designed this room, Link? It's completely sealed and inescapable unless you are able to teleport, yet there are so many hiding places and opportunities to play games in here!" Ghirahim sang, walking around with no obvious target, fingers laced together behind his back.

_Wait, didn't that kid come in a door earlier? That's right! There's a door!_

He course corrected instantly, sliding in the dirt and running back the other direction. He a strangled cry.

A hand seized his throat and pulled him from the ground, squeezing his windpipe without mercy. Charcoal eyes peered at him as a low chuckle slipped from pasty white lips.

"No, child, no. You are not allowed to leave."

"If you think—you can keep me—here, you're—crazy!" Link gasped brokenly, holding Ghirahim's arm and struggling to pull himself up and alleviate the smothering hold. His shattered wrist burned with every jerk, but his need for air urged him on.

"Then lock me in an asylum, skychild, because you're not going anywhere!" Ghirahim laughed joyously, and Link felt the hand leave his bruised flesh, the floor flying up to meet him, the colors of the ground changing from black to tan.

"Wh…what?"

"Welcome to Lanayru!" Ghirahim spread his arms theatrically, slightly bending one knee to his hip was to the side.

Link frowned at the set up. He was standing on a diamond platform in the middle of the Sand Sea, and they were surrounded by a transparent orange dome. Ghirahim had no weapons, and there were no monsters anywhere that Link could see.

_What is he planning…?_

"I'm sure you're wondering what I'm planning, skychild."

_Creepy._

"Well, I'll tell you!" Ghirahim snapped his fingers, and the platform they were on rose into the air a yard or so, stationing there as Ghirahim paced around the edge. "I have decided you are simply too vigorous! And I must put a stop to that. Therefore, I am going to leave you here for a few hours and see what's left when I come back. And then…" At this he glanced left and right, approaching slowly. "Then the real fun can begin."

"Wha—AH!"

Link let out a shout as the ground gave way beneath his feet, dropping him into the quicksand below.  
"Tata!"

Link ran around on the surface of the sand, heavy pants rattling his chest as he ran, eyes cast upward. Ghirahim was gone, and so was the platform.

Stumbling slightly, he tried to slow his pace, but found that only put more strain on his legs, and he picked it back up again, running faster.

_He said a few hours… I'm not gonna last more than ten minutes!_

Link wiped his brow with the back of his hand and kept running anyways, determined to make it to the end of this session without breaking.

_A little jog to strengthen your muscles is good exercise._

* * *

Ghirahim watched as the boy ran in circles and figure eights, panting and sweating like the dog he was. A cruel smirk twisted his lips, and he snapped, disappearing in a shower of diamonds.

"There is so, so, so much to do! I have to gather my whips, chains, knives, clubs, bars, branding irons—oh! And there is a muzzle with his name on it! A few potions, a few spells… waterboarding… gouging out those beautiful sapphire eyes and putting them in a jar on my mantle!"

He laughed cheerfully, skipping down the hall with his rapier swinging from his hand.

"Oh, this is going to be such fun!"

* * *

**A\N: Please review!**


	5. The Game YOU JUST LOST IT!

**A\N: Yay! Another chapter! And I already have the next one planned out-I must be mad or something I'm getting all these legit torture ideas! :D :D :D I hope you all enjoy, and I still own nothing!**

**Mentions: Triforce of Awesome, twinxie1OO, Chocolatepiewithcookiecrumbs, meijosui, Yueki, The Dark Dweller, WoldfenAmphithere, zeldawolf2000, zelda3469, NeonDystortion, Navishamon, goddessharp, , Swirlydots, SilverFlameoftheWindScar, zeldafan45, and pikachucat THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR WONDERFUL REVIEWS!  
**

* * *

Link stumbled for the twentieth time and hit the sand, just barely managing to pull himself back onto his tired feet. His legs were no longer aching, but simply numb. The blood flowed sluggishly from his cuts, and though he tried hard not to move his shattered wrist, the pain that throbbed increased intensity tenfold every other second or so.

"Gh-Ghirahim!" he shouted out, hoping the demon was nearby and could hear him.

"Yes?" Ghirahim snapped into the arena, his sing-song voice echoing over the sandy plains.

"Wh-when—" He coughed, blood splashing past his lips as he stumbled again, sand flying into his eyes. "When are you going to let me stop?"

Ghirahim purred to himself, ignoring the boy's current predicament, and polished his nails on his cloak. "I don't know… in an hour… in a day… in a week…"

Link grumbled under his breath but kept running, his knees wobbling with every step he took. He cursed silently, wishing things on the demon he had never wished on anyone.

"Is that all you called me for, skychild?"

"Yes," Link growled, pumping his arms harder as he made a sharp turn and slid in the sediment.

"You don't have any information to give me? Or perhaps a plea for mercy?"

"Not on your life." He spat at the demon's feet when he passed and continued until he met the wall, turning and falling against it as he footing slipped. He scrambled up and continued to run, Ghirahim's laughter tickling his ears.

"Don't waste your fluids, skychild. You don't have many left."

With that, the lord raised his fingers into the air and snapped, disappearing a shroud of black, red, and silver.

"Don't waste your fluids, skychild," he mocked, rolling his eyes. "You don't have many left. Nyah, nyah, nyah…"

Link swooned, gasping for air as his legs finally gave out beneath him, an imitation of Ghirahim's tone still playing on his lips.

"Jerk."

Sand slid up over his legs and arms, sucking him down under as he coughed and panted in the dirt, having been run on empty for the past hour or so. He gasped for air, coarse sand meeting his throat instead.

_Z…Zelda… Gotta… keep moving…_

He clenched his fist in the sand, trying to pull himself up, but his body refused to obey him. He was stranded face down in quicksand and that was that.

_S…sorry Zelda…_

Link jumped as his belt was roughly seized and dragged up out of the pit. He drew in air, the sweet, heavy oxygen blurring his eyes for a moment as relief coursed through his very being. A wave of dizziness moved through his mind, and he blacked out for a moment.

When his vision cleared, he was in a small, round room carved out of white rock.

"Wh…what?"

* * *

Ghirahim smirked at the hole that had nearly claimed the boy's life, a low chuckle forming in his throat. A quicksand pit indeed!

He stood there for a while, hands on his hips, sinking into the substance below until he was about up to his chest in sand. Then he stopped, his feet positioned on solid rock. Assuming the child's head went up at least to Ghirahim's chest, he would have been up to his neck before he hit the floor. Just deep enough for him to assume it had no bottom.

"To think, he was running in circles for four hours straight for no reason at all. Oh, I slay me!" he laughed, snapping himself out of the sand and dusting his suit off. "Well, time to continue the fun!"

Snapping a large metal rod into his hands, he disappeared, his body reforming in a white stone room.

"Skychild!" he said cheerfully, approaching the panting, wheezing human with long strides. "I have something for you."

Link glared at him viciously, his eyes burning with nothing but pure hatred and determination to win.

Smiling, Ghirahim got down on one knee, creating a small glass of water in his hands and holding it out to the boy. Link looked it up and down cautiously, sniffing it without getting too close.

"Come now, child, it's just water."

"Why are you giving me water?" Link's voice held no sign at all of breaking, and that was extremely disheartening to the demon.

"Let me explain something to you, Link. You are a human being, and human beings cannot survive more than three days without water. Count them—one, two three!" Ghirahim levitated the glass and ticked off the days on his hand, wiggling the three digits in Link's face. Grabbing the glass again, he continued. "If you don't drink this now, you'll die by tomorrow, because you've been here for three days. If you die, not only can we not play my games, but I will have a much harder time finding the Spirit Maiden. Do you follow me, skychild?" He shoved the drink at Link's face again, some of the water sloshing out and splattering on the ground at Link's feet.

"No."

Ghirahim cocked his head to the side. "What?"

"I said no." Link crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes, turning his head away.

Ghirahim frowned for a moment, rage swelling in his chest at the utter defiance and stubborn attitude of the child in front of him. However, he quickly brushed it away and calmed himself, a light chuckle playing at his lips.

"Very well. We'll play a little first, and then we'll see how you feel about it."

Swinging the pole in his hands, he snapped his hand out, shuddering at the sound of metal hitting flesh and bone. A beautiful pop rang out, and Link yelped instinctively, biting back a shout as he hit the ground, clutching his shoulder.

_Dislocated. Fabulous._

Ghirahim grinned, his heart thumping wildly at the sight of Link sprawled helpless on the ground before he regained awareness and jumped to his feet, looking around the room for some way to fight back.

_Someday… _he thought, stepping towards the boy as his tongue slid over his lips. _Someday, that position will be the usual. No more of this arrogance and defiance—he'll be broken at my feet, begging for mercy, calling me his master..._

Another shiver moved through his body at the thought, and he gripped the bar like a baseball bat, swinging it to the side and colliding with Link's side.

"Ah!"

The teen hit the ground, rolling over twice until he slammed into the wall, groaning subconsciously as he tried to pull himself to his feet. Ghirahim smirked, leaning down and tracing his finger from the collar of Link's shirt to the hem, relishing in the wondrous screams that followed.

"Magic is a wonderful thing, isn't it?" Ghirahim stepped back as Link's clothing fell from his body, save his pants, revealing a half an inch wide stripe down his back. "Purple is so your color."

Link growled, jumping up only to collapse again.

"Dehydrated? Hmm, I seem to recall offering you water just a few moments ago. Do you remember that? I do. I'm pretty sure I remember that."

Link just gasped, prostrate on the ground and mumbling incoherent nothings. Crouching beside him, Ghirahim raised his face, summoning the drink once more.

"Don't be daft." He tilted the glass gently, watching in amusement as Link lapped up the substance like an animal, disoriented and unaware of what was even going on. Grabbing Link by the scruff, he held him for a few moments, letting the water seep into his body and ease him. Link coughed, struggling to relieve his aching neck, but a few jerks from Ghirahim's hand quickly shut him up, and his head hung down, tongue lolling out as he teetered between consciousness and comatose.

When about ten minutes had passed, Ghirahim called upon another drink and pressed it to Link's lips, letting the process repeat.

Finally, he stood up and let the child fall, stepping away from the body and watching him from a little ways away.

"Feeling better?"

Link's head slowly raised, the fire once again burning in his sapphire eyes.

"Fabulous."

Link got to his feet and clenched his fists, ready to send one or both of them straight through Ghirahim's skull. Grinning, he licked his lips, moving towards the boy with slow and steady purpose.

"Shall we continue?"

* * *

Link wiped his brow, sliding down the wall as pain seared through his body, blood soaking what was left of his trousers. His knee had gone on strike a few blows back, and it was difficult to walk anymore without his left leg's cooperation. His wrist ached more than ever, and the bone had to be beyond repair. An hour ago at the least, he had lost consciousness from a blow to the head, and still it ached and throb, black spots dancing over his vision every few seconds. He had lost count of the bruises and cuts that littered his body, and what exactly had happened to his ankle—whether it was twisted, broken, bruised, or crushed—he was completely clueless.

"Oh, dear."

Link glanced up through sticky, red bangs at his tormentor, gritting his teeth.

Ghirahim stood over him, bloody rod in his hands. "I believe I went too far. Perhaps we've played enough for one day."

Link sighed in relief despite himself, slumping against the wall slightly. Through blurred vision, he caught sight of Ghirahim's polished white shoes stopping in front of him.

"Skychild, you have been a very naughty boy today." Ghirahim snapped his fingers and several chains wound around Link's arms, pulling them backward and upward.

"Ah!" Link bit his lip, tears stinging his eyes as his arm was further pulled from his socket.

"I'm afraid I'll have to send you to bed without supper." Ghirahim walked to the other end of the room, giving him a sad smile. "You'll behave better tomorrow, won't you?" Ghirahim laughed aloud, blowing him a kiss, and he disappeared from the room, leaving Link alone with his thoughts.

_Now what?_

He shifted slightly, freezing as burning agony tore through his battered limbs.

_I'm injured, have no weapons, have no guide, Zelda has no idea where I am, _I_ have no idea where I am, and I have no idea how to get out of this place! In fact… I don't think there _is _a way out of this place._

He sighed, letting his head fall forwards as sleep began to call to him, blackness ebbing away at his vision.

_Maybe some sleep… will help me think…_

Link lost consciousness.

* * *

**A\N: Lol! The Troll!Sandpit was totally NeonDystortion's idea. Thank you da'ling! :D Anyways, I hope y'all enjoy this, and I hope to spam you over this week. I have a lot of stuff just rolling around in my head right now and I gotta get it out. Thanks! Please leave a review! Even if it's only one word, I still appreciate them! *heart*  
**


	6. Ride On

**A\N: Soo... Not much to say on this. Just happy to have it up. Those of you who follow me on facebook know what I'm talking about. Those who don't... WHY AREN'T YOU FOLLOWING ME ON FACEBOOK? *accusing stare is accusing* Haha! Seriously, I would recommend following. Sneak peeks, fanart, quote boards, updates as I go, heads up, explanations, polls, other readers who like the same things you do, etc. It's just fun on there! Lol, Marco Polo. ;) You know who you are. XD**

* * *

Link panted, his eyes wide with fear as he looked around, his head whipping in all directions. Dizziness quickly overtook him, blackening his vision as he thrashed, and a heavy drowsiness set in. For the millionth time, he closed his eyes and tried to sleep. Things began to fade, and his heart rate slowed, easing him into a quiet, peaceful—

"Boo!"

Link jumped again, letting out a yelp of surprise. "Where am I?" he shouted.

"My house."

Link jumped, making eye contact with the white man. "Wh-what—who are you?"

"You're my son."

Link frowned. He was 100% certain he did not come from _that_. "What makes you think—"

"Where's the Spirit Maiden?"

"She's in—Ghirahim!" Link growled, biting his tongue for the third time that night. "Let me sleep, dangit! I'm not telling you anything!"

Ghirahim laughed and teleported out of the room, leaving Link alone. As soon as there was silence, he began to drift.

How long had they been doing this? An hour? Three? Seven? All night? He was so tired… so disoriented… every time he woke up it was hard to remember where he was and what was going on. More than once Ghirahim had almost tasted victory, almost heard Zelda's location.

_I can't… let that happen…_

Link's head bobbed, and the blackness crept in once again, quickly claiming him.

"WAKE UP, SKYCHILD!"

Link jumped, eyes snapping open as a loud scream filled the air. "Wh-what?"

"Where's the girl?"

Link cocked his head to the side. "Wait, don't you already know that?"

Ghirahim shook his head. "Of course not!"

"Why not? You saw her go through the gate?"

Ghirahim got up and backflipped away, snapping his fingers as a small harp appeared in his hands. He slowly began to strum, and Link was quickly put to sleep with the gentle tunes.

"Morning!"

Link jumped again, screaming in frustration. "Stop it!"

"No!"

"Where's the Gate?"

"They blew it up!"

"Where's the Gate, skychild?"  
"I don't know, alright? I haven't opened it yet!"

"So you do know where it is."

"I never said that!"

"But you implied it."

"How?"

"With your previous statement."

Link's head hurt from all the dialogue, and he slumped against the wall, taking shallow, broken gasps of air. Gentle fingers laced through his hair, curling around the locks and lulling his mind.

"Listen to me, skychild. I know you know where she is. So long as you're here, she can do nothing. And as long as you're here, you can do nothing. We can remain at this standstill through all of eternity, but eventually, _I will prevail. _And you shall be mine."

He was released and hit the ground, stars exploding over his vision.

"Sweet dreams, skychild."

Link fell unconscious, finally granted his peaceful slumber.

* * *

"Up, up, up!"

Link awoke to sharp clapping just inches away, and he groaned, shaking his head.

"Come on, sleepyhead! The sun is up, but you're still sleeping, you lazy boy!"

The chains around his wrists dissolved, and he felt his shoulder grinding out of place again, pain coursing through his chest. Link slumped to the floor, eyes closed, sighing tiredly.

"Now, now, Link. You've been asleep for three hours. Time to get you up and moving!"

Link did nothing, fighting the urge to say, 'Five more mintes.'

Ghirahim sighed, clucking his tongue. "You're becoming very lackadaisical about this whole situation. I think I need to fix that." The sharp sound of a whip cracking against the stones jerked Link out of his daze, his eyes snapping open. Sharp pain dug into his side and he jumped to his feet, running out of the whip's range, Ghirahim following closely behind him.

_Hold on just a second! Let me think!_

Everything here was so fast. On his quests when he was out on his own, he'd had time to evaluate a situation and then attack when he was ready, but here he was constantly moving, constantly fighting. What few moments he was left to himself were moments he spent sleeping, and as soon as he woke up, it was back to the action.

Link yelped softly as the whip bit his already lacerated, bruised skin. And he jumped ahead, running to the other side of the room and whirling around. Panting, he watched the demon approach, his eyes following Ghirahim's every move.

Ghirahim pulled the whip back and let it fly. Link took a deep breath and rolled out of the way, smoothly landing on his feet and running full speed at Ghirahim, his fist clenched and ready to perform a beautiful uppercut.

He stopped inches before away and swung his fist upward. Link froze as electricity surged through his body, fear alight in his sapphire blue eyes. Convulsing, he looked down, glaring at the small device in Ghirahim's hand.

"Very cute."

Link took a step backward, trying to free himself from the pain, but Ghirahim follow him and gave a few pushes. Link felt himself move back, the probes sinking deeper into his gut until his back hit the wall.

"Scream for me, skychild."

Link panted, gritting his teeth and clenching his fists, fighting with everything in him not to cry out. Despite himself his body began to react to the pain, soft moans and little cries slipping between his clamped jaws.

"Not enough, skychild, not enough." Ghirahim gave the device a shove, twisting it upward and sending the waves towards Link's heart.

Desperately, he tried to keep himself quiet, but the small noises escalated into big ones until a full-fledges scream ripped his jaws apart and echoed throughout the room.

Ghirahim removed the weapon with a harsh jerk, and Link hit the floor, leftover spasms traipsing through his body.

"There now. That wasn't so hard."

A hand seized his chin, and he was forced to look up into those cold, charcoal eyes, hatred filling his mind at the very sight of the white demon.

"Tell me where she is."

"No!"

Surprisingly, Ghirahim smiled, kneeling down and stroking Link's hair. "You silly little boy. You just don't understand. You're enduring this for nothing. In the end, I'm going to win."

"No, you're not…"

"Yes I am. But even if you did tell me where she was, why would it matter? I get confused, really, I do, watching you struggle and fight for her. She's just using you. She's not even Zelda, she's Hylia. Zelda never was—Zelda was an illusion to win your head-bowing, tail-wagging, undying loyalty. Zelda is nothing but an illusion. A ploy the goddess thought up to keep her hero on a leash."

Link shook his head, panting hard. "No…"

Ghirahim gently slid him onto his lap, letting Link rest his head. "Yes. I could free you from that Link. If you were to tell me where she is, I can rid you of this problem. You can find a person—a real person—who is like Zelda, and I'll get this Hylia nonsense out of the way. And not only that, but you would be free from me as well."

"N-no…"

"Yes." Ghirahim gently rubbed his back, assuaging the aching muscles with trained hands. "For what would I have to keep you for but her? I could make you a prince, skychild. Servants, comfort, wealth, good food, a warm bed, all the creature comforts. Heck, right now, you're not even getting necessities, let alone luxuries."

"I don't… I don't want that!"

"You know, if she was in your position right now, she would jump at it. She wouldn't even care. You're just the hero, after all, and you can take care of yourself. Skychild, you know the power she has! Why would you stay her and go through this when you know that even if I do find her, there's a big chance I would lose anyways? If she were here, in your position, she would have thrown you to the wolves long ago."

"No!" Link shouted, pushing him away and falling to the ground. "No, no, no! Shut up! Shut up and leave me alone!" Link slammed his hands over his ears, shaking his head and reminding himself of the circumstances.

_This is Ghirahim you're talking about. There's no way anything he just said is true. You gotta keep your head in the game, and you gotta keep all those sorts of distractions out of your mind! Besides, Zelda would never abandon you!_

… _Right?_

* * *

Ghirahim clenched his fists at his sides, glaring daggers at the boy. He tried to keep his anger in check, closing his eyes and taking steady breaths. It was infuriating, yes, to see the boy so defiant and headstrong even after four days of this nonstop torment.

Ah, but he was failing.

He would break.

Eventually, he would break.

Ghirahim snapped his fingers quietly, one of his favorite toys forming in his hands. He called it a bit, but really it was nothing like the ones used on the palace horses. This was made for humans, it was less bulky, but more acute, and there was no 'pressure' about this device. It was pure, unadultered agony to have the reins jerked.

"Come now, I want to show you something."

Ghirahim stepped towards him, kneeling down and taking Link's face in his hands. The boy shook his head, more of a frightened expression on his face than a defiant one.

_Midway mark. Remain firm, but don't overbreak._

"Open up, skychild." Ghirahim tilted the boy's head back and slid his thumb between the jaws, forcing them apart and sliding the bit inside. As soon as it was past his lips, Ghirahim reached around to the back and fastened the leather strap.

Standing up, he gave it a slight tug to get the boy to follow.

Link didn't move. He just glared.

Ghirahim smirked. _Like I said… remain firm. _He gave the reins a harsh jerk, drinking in the delicious expression of shock on Link's face.

"Didn't expect there to be pain?"

Link growled at him, backing away. Ghirahim gave another jerk, watching as blood spilled between his lips, eyes watering from the sharp pain.

"Bleeding already?" Ghirahim tisked, shaking his head. "Pity."

Slowly, reluctantly, Link got up and followed Ghirahim out of the room, his expression both furious and hesitant.

_Now, where to go to instill fear and despair?_

* * *

**A\N: Please review! *hands out cookies* **


	7. Blind Rage

**A\N: So, I know this is short, but I really wanted to get it up! It didn't fit in the last chapter, or the next one. It was an 'odd man out' chapter... So I had to just make a short chapter. I made up for short with a quick update though, right? Right? PLEASE TELL ME I'M RIGHT? I'm pretty sure I did mentions fairly recently, so those won't happen again until the next chapter.**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

"Here we are!" Ghirahim threw his hands up theatrically, the reins in his hand giving Link a painful twist in his mouth. He skipped forwards, pulling Link with him and displaying the room they had entered. "This is going to be your new home—once you surrender, of course."

Link glared daggers at him, but Ghirahim only smirked, a soft of twisted happiness swelling in his chest. "This is where the best of my servants stay. The black-haired child with the mismatched eyes is a good example of the perfect slave."

Ghirahim slipped his fingers into his mouth and whistled loudly. Without even looking, the raven-haired boy stood up from where he sat eating and flipped over backwards several times, spiraling midair on the fifth and landing at Ghirahim's feet in a perfect, flawless, prostrate form.

"Now _that_, skychild, is a servant. Slave, go and get me the Master Key, would you? It's so much easier than hauling around every individual key."

The boy nodded his head and sprinted away, clambering up the wall and disappearing into the shadows. Ghirahim polished his fingernails on his mantel and waited, glancing at the fascinated hero with light amusement in his eyes. "Not all slaves are as tipsy as that red one you saw. The one that just left has unbelievable skill, and that white one over there is more flexible than a rubber band." Ghirahim grinned down at him, tugging his face closer with the reigns. "If you were to join me, I could provide training for you as well. You would be at the top of your game."

Link said nothing for a while, glancing down at his feet and moving his mouth in an odd way as though he were licking his teeth or perhaps trying to swallow.

Suddenly, his head snapped up, and Ghirahim felt stinging wetness fly into his eye. Jerking back, he ran his hand over the wetness, clearing his eyes of the saliva and blood that had come from the boy's mouth.

"How irritating…" he growled, clenched the leather straps in his fist. Straightening up, he pulled the reins harshly towards himself and then kicked him away, watching the blood spray from the child's mouth as nothing but pure rage coursed through his body.

Forming a sword in his hands, he stabbed it into the ground, tying the leather around the blade and pushing it in to the hilt. Snapping two blades into existence, he slashed at the skychild with reckless abandon, vision blurring and heart pounding in his chest.

Showers of red splashed over the floor and himself, and he began to grin, breathing heavily as excitement rushed through his body.

"Gh-Ghirahim! AH! Stop!"

His screams—oh, his screams! They were too much! Simply too much!

_Spit in my face, will you? I'll teach you a lesson you'll never forget, boy!_

Ghirahim gasped as pain exploded through his chest, purplish red colored magic coating his torso as he stumbled and hit the ground. Shaking his head, his looked up to see the young demon slave who had run for the key just moments ago standing there, a pained expression on his face.

"Stop it, Master. Please…"

Ghirahim grit his teeth, getting to his feet and grabbing the boy by his hair and jerking him an inch or so off the ground. "And just _what _do you think you're doing?"

"P-please, Master, you need to find the girl. You were about to kill him, and he's your only lead!"

Ghirahim gave him a jerk, slamming him down on the ground before straddling his hips, tucking the adolescent's arms under his knees. "So you _attacked _me? Are you a traitor, slave? Do I need to eliminate you?"

"N-No…"

Ghirahim grabbed his throat, slamming his head into the ground. "Don't you _ever _do that again!"

The boy cried out in pain, but nodded his head.

"Ever, ever, ever, ever, ever again!" Ghirahim screamed, punctuating every 'ever' with another knock against the cement. Throwing his head one last time, he gave him a sharp backhand across the face. "If you even _think _about _ever _betraying _me _again,_ I will kill you_!" Every other word was accented with a slap, the sharp sound ringing through the nearly empty chamber.

Ghirahim's hand danced across the servant's face, scratching and slapping and for several moments, strangling.

The entire time, the boy did not resist or struggle; he merely accepted his punishment and cried. Wailed like a toddler, actually, but he did not fight back.

When Ghirahim was satisfied with his work, he stood, the last droplets of rage falling from his body and returning him to a level, sane state of mind. He glanced over at Link and saw that the slave boy did indeed stop him from making a terrible blunder—not that he would ever admit it.

Link was lying in a puddle of blood, and a deep puddle it was. He was mere minutes from death. Or rather, he had been until the servant released a fairy and commanded the sprite to heal him. Link was still in a terrible condition—even more terrible then when he had gotten bludgeoned by the iron rod—but he was alive.

Ghirahim whipped his hand out and seized the fairy by her wings. "You keep him just healthy enough to survive, do you understand?"

She nodded fearfully, and he dropped her, watching as she stood and examined him. She healed the wounds near his heart and then drooped her wings sadly. She was allowed to do no more, and Link was stable.

Ghirahim nodded, and she flew away. Slowly, he turned to the sobbing, collapsed form behind him, approaching it with quiet but determined steps.

"Slave."

The boy's pointed ears perked and he struggled to get to his feet, failing miserably.

"Stay down."

The boy lay his head back down on the bloodied stones, tears streaming down his face. "Yes, Master."

Ghirahim examined his face, leaning down and brushing his fingertips against the delicious bruises and red freckles. It looked like a petechial rash had already formed on the boy's face, and purple marks began to show around his throat.

"Go take a bath. And eat something."

"Yes, Master. I am sorry, Master…"

Ghirahim nodded sharply, returning to Link and throwing him over his shoulder. "Oh, I know you are."

The boy remained on the floor, his eyes downcast until Ghirahim left the room. Ghirahim poked his head in once he had left and watched the boy struggled to his feet, whimpering in pain.

_Good boy._

Ghirahim started down the hall towards the prisons.

_I'll have to wait for him to wake up. I suppose I should have better controlled my temper. Ah, well, it will work in my favor. It always does. _

He laughed aloud to himself, giggling at the sound of his voice echoing down the hall.

* * *

**A\N: For those of you who know Shai (and figured out that the raven haired slave IS Shai), this actually happened. I know in Rainbows and Fabulous I didn't get deep into Ghirahim's behavior towards Shai after he went crazy, and maybe because of all the Busy Boy fluff, Shai's loyalty doesn't seem like too much. When you read Giggles, you will change your mind. You SHALL KNOW THE TRUTH!**

**Anyways, off my soapbox. Also! Thinking of going back through Rainbows and editing it out so all the information is correct. Maybe even slipping another torture chapter in the beginning, since it went by so fast! Maybe take out some Pipit-NAH! XD I dunno, it's a though in progress. I will keep you updated on facebook. Anyways, please review!  
**


	8. Grande Toure

**A\N: WHOO! Update! I have no real notes on this... at least not until the end... Thank you all for your reviews! I think I did mentions in the last chapter, right? I will not be on for like a week starting on the eighth, please see my facebook fanpage for an explanation.**

**Enjoy, I own nothing!  
**

* * *

Consciousness graced the outer reaches of his mind, bringing with it pain and confusion. Where was he? What happened? Why did he hurt so much? Questions swirling through his mind as his awareness advanced, sliding to the very core of his body, waking his senses and thoughts in all their wild upheaval.

Link's eyes fluttered slightly before opening, meeting grayscale and red in a mass of splotches before his eyes. Agony racked his body, every inch of him screaming for relief as he turned his head this way and that, a recollection of where he was slowly returning to him.

Grunting softly, he tried to sit up, but his muscles refused him and returned him to the floor with a resounding thud.

"Poor, poor thing."

Fear surged through his body followed quickly by anger and defiance. Cerulean eyes snapped open, making contact with chocolate ones instantly.

"Have we learned our lesson?"

Link clenched his fist, trying to force it into a punch, but his dislocated shoulder had other plans, and it fell helplessly to the tile floor, a pained groan slipping past his lips. Gritting his teeth, he pushed himself further into the wall, straightening up a little bit and trying to sit on his own, giving his arm another half-hearted swing that came across as more of a jerk than anything.

Ghirahim tisked, shaking his head. "Now, normally I would have to punish you for attempting such resistance, but I believe I've been too harsh with you today." Link let out a muffled yelp as Ghirahim's arms enveloped his torso, pulling him from the ground and helping him to stand on his own. "Now, if you're all ready, we can continue this little tour of my domain."

Link panted heavily, slouching as Ghirahim removed his arms, and tried to think clearly for just a moment. He knew Ghirahim's state about punishing him had been true, and he agreed with the demon that things had gone way too far. However, that was the problem. Why were they agreeing? It was too suspicious!

But, seeing as he was not in immediate danger, he decided to go along with it, and with a quick nod, he followed Ghirahim down the hall.

His mouth still throbbed from the cruelty of the bit, but Ghirahim was being considerably lighter on the bit than before. When Link slowly, from blood loss or pain, Ghirahim just turned slightly towards him and coaxed him on, occasionally offering a hand to help him along. However, when he resisted out of defiance, he was given a harsh jerk to his mouth. It was almost unreal the way Ghirahim was able to sense his intentions.

"Here we are! The stables."

Link's head snapped up, and he realized he was no longer in the hallway, but rather in a large wooden building, surrounded by animals he was not familiar with. A loud, resounding, indescribable noise came from the four-legged creature closest to him, and he jumped back, eyes wide.

The monster was taller than he was by far with strong muscles, a long face and neck, hair down the back of its neck, and a tail that reached to the ground. It had round disks for feet, and short cut hair rather than fur.

It let out another terrifying noise, and Link took a few more steps back, tripping over something and letting out a shout as he hit the ground, pain searing through his body with a height it had not reached before.

Ghirahim giggled, picking him up off of the ground by his bad arm and shaking his head. "Oh, skychild, you are a piece of work. It's a horse."

Link glared at Ghirahim for a second, and then looked at the creature, rubbing his shoulder socket and wincing. "Hmm?"

"It's a horse. It's an animal demons ride on. It's faster than walking, and in the future, humans will use them as well." He rolled his eyes and mumbled, "When they finally figure out how to tame these things."

The horse made the sound again, and Link jumped instinctively, not at all liking the size or volume of this creature.

"It doesn't eat people, skychild."

Link swallowed with some difficulty and moved towards it slowly, holding his hand out, fingers moving towards its forehead. A hand seized his wrist and directed it lower, running both of their digits down the long nose.

"There you go, skychild."

Link felt a smile grace his lips despite himself, a sort of childishness awakening in him at the sight of the friendly beast. The red-haired animal moved towards him, pushing its nose into his hand.

"It is a girl, if you're curious, and she seems to like her."

Link nodded vaguely, his eyes solely trained on the horse. He gazed at her for a long time, his hand meticulously stroking, with Ghirahim's fingers now coiled around his arm to help him support it. For a moment… just a single moment… Link could breath.

_I'll name you… Farasi._

"Skychild, we must keep moving. I'll let you come back and visit her when you've been broken completely."

Link jerked at that statement, suddenly remembering where he was and what was going on. He glared long and hard at Ghirahim, offering no response to his previous proclamation. After a while, Ghirahim pulled him down the hall, gripping the bit by the metal pressed against Link's cheek.

"Come along, skychild, I have so much more to show you!"

* * *

Link hit the floor, gasping for air as Ghirahim dropped him unceremoniously.

"And that's the grand tour!" Ghirahim sang, slamming the door shut.

Link growled at him, unable to say anything with the infernal metal still in his mouth.

"Teehee! That's an awfully dirty look you're giving me." Ghirahim walked over to him and leaned down, grabbing his wrists and dragging him a little ways before snapping his fingers, chains wrapping around his wrists and ankles.

"Just one more session today, skychild, and then I'm going to do something for you." Ghirahim leaned down, grabbing Link by the hair and whispering in his ear. "I'm going to let you sleep for a whole. Five. Hours. Isn't that exciting?"

As much as he hated to agree with the demon lord in any way, shape, or form, he couldn't deny the delicious appeal of that train of thought.

"Now, how to end off a long day of walking and panting like a dog? Oh, I know!" Ghirahim grinned, kneeling down beside Link and grabbing his chin with his right hand, holding it in place. "How about a drink of water?"

Link had just enough time to frown in confusion before a loud snap echoed through the chamber, and the next thing he knew, he was being half drowned by what seemed to be an endless stream of water.

He thrashed and struggled, but Ghirahim had a rough hold on him, and the bit gave him complete control of Link's entire mouth. The water spilled into his nose and throat, despite his frantic attempts to cough it up, and air was still absent from the equation. His lungs started to ache, head throbbing from lack of oxygen, and the water was still coming strong.

Fear began to sweep over him in a wave, telling him to surrender and give into Ghirahim's demands. He cursed himself for thinking such things, but the panic slowly escalated and all reason was lost as the water pounded against his face endlessly, thoughts of drowning on the forefront of his mind.

He fought long and hard, but finally he couldn't take it anymore and sucked in hard.

No water.

Link's eyes opened slowly as his lungs continued to draw in air, the water gone from his face and no longer falling from Ghirahim's hand. The demon smirked down at him, a haughty glow in his eyes. Link smirked right back, happy to find himself to the victor of their little game.

"You really don't get it, do you?" Ghirahim frowned, shaking his head. "You really think you can win?"

Link didn't move.

"I know that you, as a human, saw that as a victory. And I know in your little human mind, you believe you can withstand anything for your precious Zelda and for the world. What you are missing, though, is perception of the big picture." Ghirahim grabbing Link's chin, drawing their faces close together. "I know that if I were to push your to your limits right now, you would sooner kill yourself than surrender to me. Do you think I'm stupid and clueless?"

A slap across his face accented the lecture, but Link remained resolute.

"I am waiting for just the right moment to drive you past your edge, and believe me child, it will come." Ghirahim gently lifted is head higher, unfastening the strap and removing the bit from his mouth. "It's how the game is played, skychild. And I am always the winner."

"That's why you randomly throw a kind action out of nowhere," Link snarled, pulling himself against a nearby wall and leaning against it. "I know."

Ghirahim laughed out loud. "No, skychild, you don't. You have no idea. You see maybe… a year in front of you. Most of the time, you live in the moment, and when you do look ahead, it's never far. I am looking… at ten, twenty, thirty years in the future. How will this benefit me? As arrogant as it sounds, I _do _have all the answers."

Link rolled his eyes, turning away from him.

"Very well, you were promised five hours of sleep, and five hours of sleep you shall get. I will talk to you in the morning, skychild."

Link ignored him once again, and Ghirahim finally left, his footsteps echoing down the halls and chambers. A silver tear hit the floor.

* * *

**A\N: OMG THE FIRST TEAR! *le gasp* At least I think it's the first... It's the first EMOTIONAL tear. XD**

**And also, Farasi means horse. I looked up Epona (yes, it's a real name) and it means 'horse goddess' and I didn't wanna do something cheesy like spell it backwards or something, but yeah, Farasi is the first Epona! :D**

**Please leave a review, and even though I have a list of torture ideas, any new ones are welcome! I want to hear your thoughts!  
**


	9. Trap Door

**A\N: WOAH. I LOVE THIS CHAPTER. I didn't think I was going to because there isn't a lot of GhirahimLink interaction, but I actually like the way this turned out, and I hope you do, too. Please leave a review to tell me what you think!**

**Mention time! I love how I go through my chapters and I'm so confused in my author's notes about my mentions. It's like "I did them a little bit ago so next chapter" and the next chapter is "I did them last chapter, right?" and the one after is like "snap, I'm late, I'll do them next time!" and then I finally figure out what I'm doing. XD MENTION TIME!  
**

**_Mentions:_Triforce of Awesome, twinxie1OO, Chocolatepiewithcookiecrums, meijosui, Yueki, The Dark Dweller, WolfenAmphithere, zeldawolf2000, zelda3469, NeonDystortion, Navishamon, goddessharp, Half-BloodPrincess1, Swirlydots, SilverFlameoftheWindScar, zeldafan45, pikachucat, xxpsychocupcakexx, Shiny IvyLeaves, LEva114, Blue Strawberry III, SheDevil333, ADifferentSortOfPerson, Anonymous, and Guest! Thank you all SO MUCH!**

**As always, I encourage you to check out the facebook fanpage for daily updates on what is going on with these fics! The link is on my profile!  
**

**I don't own anything! Enjoy~!  
**

* * *

Link's eyes fluttered open as bright light shone in his eyes, his body aching dully. Most of the sharp pain was gone, which was greatly appreciated, and the only places that hurt terribly were his mouth and his wrist.

Slowly, he sat up, looking around with glazed, cerulean eyes. Where was Ghirahim? Link was so exhausted he couldn't have woken up after five hours just on his own, so why was he alone? And why did he feel so… rested. Refreshed. Renewed.

Getting to his feet, he began to look around for an exit. Even if Ghirahim insisted he was never getting out, there had to be an exit somewhere, right?

Link quickly found the door most often used by Ghirahim and the slaves that would slip in and out to bring some miscellaneous object, but that wasn't much help because as soon as he passed through the doorway, he was met with solid walls.

_That doesn't make any sense! How are they getting in and out?_

Link tilted his head back, looking for a ceiling, but he couldn't make out anything in the darkness.

_I guess I could try…_

Grunting, he placed his hands against the grooves in the walls and began to pull himself upward. He reached the area that should have been a ceiling, but his hand went straight through the ceiling and found more wall. Grinning to himself, he picked up speed, feeling along the walls for foot and handholds.

"Ah!"

He let out a shout, both of his feet slipping and leaving him to dangle from his hands. Taking a few deep breaths, he repositioned his feet on the wall and stopped for a moment.

_Don't get too fast. Keep your head on straight and make it to the top._

It was evident now as he was climbing that even though the sleep had rejuvenated him, he was still starving and dehydrated. His body protested the strain it was enduring every chance it got. Head throbbing, muscles aching, heart pounding, lungs screaming, stomach growling… on and on the list went. He had certainly made a fine mess of himself in seven minutes flat.

Link reached up to grab more wall, gasping when he met nothing but air. Pulling himself a little higher, he slid his hand up, finding the end of the wall, and then slid it across the top, realizing it was the floor to a room.

Hopeful thoughts now coursing through his mind, he pushed himself higher until he was standing with both feet planted firmly on the marble flooring. Panting, he turned back to look at the hole, seeing only darkness below him. But that didn't matter. He was out.

A wide smile permanently etched onto his face, he turned and ran down the hall towards a small light in the distance.

_I'll have to get in the light where I can see, and then I can try and find the outer wall, and once I do that I can trace it until I find a door. Hmm, maybe I should look for some weapons. Yeah, or ambush one of the slaves. Either one of those could work, I could—_

Link skidded to a stop when he saw the black-haired boy walking towards him, reading a book with a heavy sack slung over his shoulder. Panicking slightly, Link ducked into a nearby alleyway, holding his breath and crouching in the shadows. Beads of sweat slid down his forehead, splashing on the stone floor as he fought to remain silent.

The boy continued to walk, passing Link's little corridor as he went, and then he slowly came to a stop. He turned towards the dark passage and smiled warmly, placing his bag on the ground and dog-earing his book before closing it.

"Link, what are you doing?"

It took Link a moment to realize the slave was speaking to him. It had been so long since he'd heard his own name spoken…

"Link, child, come on out from there."

The demon's voice was gentle, like satin, and his tone was warm and inviting. Link hesitated, eyes darting around in search of some escape, but after a few moments, he sighed and got to his feet, stepping out into the dim light.

"Link, you'll hurt yourself if you try and walk the halls. You're not well enough yet."

Link was slightly surprised by his reaction. Wasn't he going to try and stop Link from escaping and throw him back in the cell? "What do you mean 'yet'?"

The raven boy approached him, pressing two fingers to his neck and feeling his pulse. "Your energy is weak. In a few days, perhaps, you may walk around, but I would advise you rest for today." The hand slid from his throat, and the boy started back towards his objects.

Link shook his head slowly, blinking a few times. "Wait. You're not gonna try and stop me?"

The boy frowned, glancing over his shoulder. "Stop you from doing what? Walking?"

"No!" Link shouted, started to get frustrated. "Escaping!"

The demon just stared for a few moments, and then it seemed to click. A soft, sad chuckle escaped his lips, and he shook his head, picking up his book and his bag. "I see. You're still under the illusion that there is a way out of here."

Link stopped, still slightly panting from his run, mixed expressions fleeting across his face. A slight nod, a slight shake, a crinkled brow, pursed lips, a soft gasp or perhaps a sigh. Just a jumble of thoughts and feelings expressed the contortion of his features.

"You look cute."

"Have you ever even tried to get out?" Link asked, ignoring the comment.

The boy nodded gravely. "I've been here for almost three hundred years, Link. I gave up about… two hundred and forty ago."

Link's eyes widened, and he blushed slightly. "I thought you were a little kid…"

The demon laughed, throwing his head back. "Many people do. Demons age on a different level than humans."

Link kept his gaze on the ground, his mind still buzzing from this recent information. He shook his head once more, holding his hands up. "Okay, okay, one thing at a time. What's your name?"

The demon cocked his head to the side, staring oddly at him. "I don't… know. It's been so long since I've had a name… You may call me First. I was the first slave Master ever had." A sort of… nostalgic expression entered First's face, and he smiled. "We were both children. Back then, he wasn't quite so theatrical, and he was wearing a pair of the cutest pajamas I've ever seen in my life. He used to let me sleep in his bed, he loved to play with my hair, and every night he would ask me to tell him stories about life outside of the castle. He—" First suddenly stopped, waving his hand in the air. "You don't need to hear this! Anyways, Link, why don't you take a walk around the castle. I know I advised against it before, but maybe it would help it to sink in if you saw the truth for yourself."

Link was still sort of lost in the beginning of First's story, the aspect of Ghirahim as a child having never cross his mind, but he managed a nod and a reply. "Okay, yeah. That… sounds good." He turned to go, and then stopped, remembering another question he had. "Wait! Why didn't Ghirahim come this morning?"

First tapped his chin in a moment of thought, and then snapped his fingers. "Ah, I remember! He got a lead from those Sheikah he captured and went off to follow it. He hasn't come back yet, so he either found the Spirit Maiden or another lead, or perhaps he just wanted a break."

Link's chest went tight at the thought of Ghirahim with Zelda in that moment, and he turned sharply on his heel and started running.

"Thank you, First! When I find the way out, I'll let you know!"

First sighed, giving him a weak smile. "You do that, Link."

_There has to be a way out… there just _has _to be!_

* * *

Hours later, when his legs had failed and he was barely able to walk let alone run, he began to doubt. He was certain he had been through here before, and most of these rooms had been covered during Ghirahim's tour, so he wasn't finding anything new.

_Maybe… Maybe there really isn't a way out._

His stomach growled, dull pain burning through his gut as he double over.

"I know," he moaned. "I'm sorry, I would feed you if I could."

Sighing, he straightened up and continued down the hall, keeping a hand on the wall to help him balance. He was so exhausted… he wanted to collapse right there. His vision was blurring, he was starving, he was thirsty, and he was drained mentally, emotionally, and physically.

Fire seared up his leg, and he hit the ground hard, letting out a grunt as his chest and face made contact with the marble.

_I give up… there's no way out…_

He clenched his teeth, eyes burning as he fought off the tears that threatened to overflow any second. Why was he even in this place? What was the point? Ghirahim was right! It was just a standstill until somebody gave up, and honestly now, Ghirahim was a demon—the personal slave of a demon _king_. How could Link, a mere human with a few special talents, ever hope to stand up to that?  
_No, Link, you can't give—_

_Shut up! I can _too _give up! It is _ridiculous _what I'm going through for her and I am so bloody sick of it I could scream!_

Link bowed his head to the marble and traced his fingers on the black, polished stone.

"I'm so selfish… I'm sorry, Zelda…" He bit his lip, a few of the tears making their way to the black floor. How could he think these traitorous thoughts? She was his best friend! Or the goddess. Or both. It was just so confusing…

"I am so stupid…"

"Well, there's no denying that. You aren't selfish, though."

Link's head snapped up, and he saw Ghirahim sitting across the hall on a large granite throne, chin resting in his hand, and onyx black eyes staring through him. Shaking, Link got to his hands and knees, his muscles voicing their objection immediately.

"H-how long have you been sitting there?" he asked, ashamed of his congested, quivering voice.

Ghirahim smirked, eyes lighting up with dark amusement. "Long enough."

There was silence in the hall for a moment, and then Ghirahim spoke again, his voice carrying down the empty corridor. "Have you figured it out yet, skychild?"

Link knew right away what he was referring to, and he looked away, chewing up on his upper lip.

"Skychild, look at me."

Link heard the unspoken threat and complied for the moment, too tired to even think of resistance.

"Say it."

Link stopped for a moment, somewhat confused. "What…?"

"Say it out loud."

"Oh…" Link lowered his head for a moment, wondering what harm it could do. He already knew, so what was wrong with repeating it in words? Besides, if he didn't, he was in for a beating, and with the plans Ghirahim already had for him… It was just easier this way.

Taking a deep breath, he screwed his eyes shut and spoke softly. "There is no way out."

"Look at me and say it."

Link felt his chest begin to ache, and he raised his eyes to Ghirahim's. "There is no way out."

Ghirahim nodded, not smirking or grinning at all. In fact, he was very solemn, and it helped Link to say it again, even though he hadn't been told to.

"There is no way out…"

Link had been wrong—so wrong—when he has said this wouldn't affect him. It was making the reality all too real, and with every confession, he could feel himself weaken a little more. He looked down again, repeated it to himself in both disbelief and horror.

"There is no way out, there is no way out..."

Soft footsteps approached, and five fingers secured themselves around his dislocated shoulder, slightly aggravating the pain that rested there.

"Scream it, skychild. Be honest, and let it all out. Let the whole world know… there is no way out."

"There… th-there…"

Ghirahim gave his shoulder a sharp twist, and Link screamed in pain.

_"There is no way out!"_

He grabbed Ghirahim's hand, trying to pry it off as more tears spilled from his eyes. Ghirahim didn't release him, but rather forced him to stand, sliding a hand down the hero's back and sweeping him off his feet in one swift motion.

"That's right, skychild. That's exactly right."

* * *

**A\N: In the next chapter... IT HAPPENS. BUAHAHAHA, YES! IT HAPPENS! :D By no means has Link been broken yet, but in the next chapter... MUAHAHAHAHAHA...ahahaha...ahahaha...ahhhhh...****  
**

**Anyways, I hope you all liked it, and thank you all for the torture ideas. Even if I didn't use them\don't use them, they still got the gears in my head turning. It really does help!  
**


	10. Broken

**A\N: HJFOdsjfl;aksjdf ;iosadjf; kl THIS WAS SO MUCH FUN TO WRITE I LOVE SUBMISSIVE BROKEN LINK AS SADISTIC AND WRONG AS IT SOUNDS AND OMG JUST JRKD:LSJFKLSD:JFDKSL:FJSDKL:.**

**Ahem.  
**

**So, this is the chapter where Link breaks. There are a few notes at the end I would advise reading, but I can't say them now or there will be spoilerage. I hope you all enjoy this!  
**

**NO. THIS DOES NOT CONTAIN RAPE. MIGHT LOOK LIKE IT FOR A SECOND, BUT NO.  
**

* * *

Link hit the ground hard, coughing blood onto the stones before scrambling to his feet and running across the room.

Ghirahim had certainly wasted no time making up for the hours he had spent hunting down the Sheikah. Link could no longer use his right arm for all the shattered bones and dislocated joints, and he was actually unsure as to how he was still running. Blood soaked through whatever was left of his pants, and his hair had gone from blonde to red rather quickly.

How many times had he vomited from the pain? How many times had he blacked out? Was he even sure where he was anymore.

A loud thud sounded as he was thrown to the ground, blood spraying from his open wounds on impact.

"Teehee! You're so cute all splayed out on the ground like that, skychild."

Link gasped, holding his sides and trying desperately to regain his footing. Ghirahim watched him, amusement dancing in his chocolate eyes as Link toiled and strained, trying to stand.

"Having problems?"

Link gasped as a foot sank into his shoulder, slamming him on his back. Black splotches crowded his vision, and something heavy collided with his stomach. Pain seared through his entire being, tearing a scream from his throat.

A gloved hand seized his chin and tilted his head back, grinding his skull against the stones, blood seeping into the dirt.

"St-stop," he gasped out, shudders racking his body.

Ghirahim tilted his head to the side, eyes widening innocently. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

Link stopped for a moment, his eyes fluttering in a struggle to maintain consciousness. He knew what Ghirahim wanted but… he _couldn't. _He just couldn't tell him where Zelda was. What if he did all of these horrible things to her? Or worse, because she was a girl—

Link gagged at that new thought, and he shook his head as best he could while being gripped by fingers of cold, hard steel.

"I see, skychild. Are you sure I can't…" Ghirahim flipped a dagger into his hand and smiled, chains coiling around Link's arms and dragging them above his head. "…change your mind?"

Link's heart pounded in his chest, every breath coming in frantic, shallow gasps. He could only imagine the things Ghirahim could do with that one knife, and the fear was paralyzing. He moved his mouth slightly, his rational half screaming at him to surrender—to give up.

"No. You can't."

Ghirahim sighed sadly, lowering the knife for a moment. "I see…" Then he shrugged, perking up instantly. "More fun for me!" Humming to himself, he lowered the knife, gripping Link's face tighter as the point of the dagger approached his eye.

"N…No…"

The violet aura around the blade burned his eyes as the metal approached, fear clenching his chest and sending new tremors throughout his body. The onyx met his pale, bloodied face.

"Yes."

* * *

Link screamed openly as the last bit of his right eye was removed. His head hit the stones as he shrieked, the harsh chords sending new shivers of pain through the tender flesh of his throat. The screams turned to coughing, the violent spasms racking his chest.

"Aw, poor thing." Ghirahim tapped his chin, examining Link's prostrate form. Chuckling, he lowered himself to his knees, rubbing his hand in small circles on the boy's heaving chest.

"It h-hurts!" Link screamed out. He had never known this extremity of pain even existed! How was it possible that this sort of thing didn't actually kill you? "It hurts!"

Another low laugh sounded. "It's supposed to, silly skychild."

Link barely even registered anger in response to the comment. He was so panicked, so terrified. Sure, he could take the beatings and sand pits and exhaustion but—but this was a new level of pain!

He garbled out incoherent words, tears streaming down his face. Something seized his trousers and slide them off of his hips, followed by his undergarments, exposing his lower body.

Yet another new fear seared through his chest, burning his throat as he began to cry harder.

"P-please! Please, don't!"

Ghirahim only laughed, and Link screwed his eyes shut, feeling a heavy weight on top of his body, Ghirahim's breath brushing over the gaping wound in his face.

"No, please… please…"

Link jumped as the cold air bit his body, Ghirahim's presence suddenly absent. He panted, his only remaining eye darting in all directions in search of his tormenter.

"So dirty, little skychild."

Link jumped, his head snapping in Ghirahim's direction, pain whitening his vision for a moment before he was able to focus on the albino just a few feet away, standing with his arms crossed over his chest, signature smirk on his face.

"Why does your mind rest in the gutter, hmm?" Ghirahim lowered his voice to a more sensual note and added, "Unless it's because… you _want _it."

"No!" Link screamed desperately, nauseas and horrified at the thought of desiring or even _accepting _that sort of behavior. "No, no, no!"

Ghirahim let out another round of laughter, throwing his head back. He skipped out of the shadows, swinging and iron rod in his hands. Link paled, thinking of the last time he had been bludgeoned with that particular weapon.

"Pl… please…"

"Will you give me information about the girl? Will you tell me where she is? Because if not, you might as well shut your mouth and accept it."

Ghirahim's tone no longer held it's playful tenors, but was a more of a snarl than anything else. Link bit his lip, closing his eye and trying to brace himself for what was to come. Every muscle in his body went tight, his heart stopped beating for a moment, and his lungs froze up, refusing to take in air for a moment.

He lay with bated breath, waiting, and for the first time, he thought he felt himself dying.

Footstep.

His vision was darkening, his mind swimming. Everything was slowly fading away…

Footstep.

That meant Ghirahim would have to stop, right? Otherwise his information source would be lost!

Footstep.

He had stopped himself before! He could do it again. He would have to!

Footstep.

Link took a breath and resumed his petrified position, waiting. Chains snaked around his right leg, pinning it to the ground. His left leg remained bent at the knee, almost in a relaxed position, and binds from the ceiling and the floor twisted around it, holding it in that position, only his upper thigh exposed.

Confusion and fear battled in his head, and finally, his bafflement won and he cracked a tear-filled eye open, blood running cold at the sight of Ghirahim with a red-hot branding iron.

"Pl…" The word died on his lips. What was the point? Ghirahim had basically said, 'Break or shut up'. There was no point.

Ghirahim growled low, and Link flinched, waiting for impact.

"This is your last chance, skychild. I have only so much patience for the likes of you."

Link took a deep breath and stared at the blackness above him for a few seconds before replying. "My answer is the same." Despite his attempts to sound strong, he could still hear the quiver in his voice, and he was certain Ghirahim could, too.

"Very well. Then this is on you."

Link jumped as the scalding metal pressed into the side of his leg, but it wasn't until his nerves made the connection and the sound of his flesh sizzling hit his ears that he was able to comprehend the pain.

He screamed.

Jaws apart, head thrown back, fists clenched, tears streaming, heart pounding, throat bleeding, head throbbing, body shaking, leg smoldering, slowly dying he screamed.

The brand remained there for who knew how long. The sickening smell of burnt flesh saturating the air and causing him to turn his head and release what little was left in his stomach—mostly water and bile—onto the floor, still coughing and retching from the severity of the screams that left his person.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the metal was removed, the only remnants of its presence being a large scar and agonizing pain. Link let his body go limp, allowing the chains to hold his body while he surrender to his weakness and sobbed.

"Stop…"

"Sky—"

"Just stop!" Link shouted, not caring that he would be punished for interrupting. "I… I surrender. You _win._" He choked on his tears, his voice falling to a breathy whisper. "I surrender…"

There was nothing left. Nothing. He couldn't do this anymore. Zelda was his best friend, but it wasn't worth this. Even if he regretted it later, his flesh wanted freedom from this pain. This pain, this agony. It was too much. It was too _hard_. It wasn't worth it.

"My dearest little skychild…"

That voice. That voice was the voice of malice in its most depraved form. That voice was the voice he had come to hate during his stay, however long it had been. That voice was the voice he had to live with—probably for the rest of his life. Because he couldn't fight it anymore.

"Do you understand now?"

Did he? Did he really understand what was happening? And if he did, was he willing to submit to it? To _accept _it? Did he really, truly grasp his situation? Did the words he muttered just moments before really mean something?

"Do you understand that you cannot escape me? That you can't even come close?"

He cringed. There was something in that voice. False love. False affection. And yet, he wanted it. He wanted to have... some sort of love or protection, even if it was an illusion.

"Do you understand…"

The voice paused, and his breath hitched, waiting for the question.

"…that you are mine?"

No. No he didn't understand. And he couldn't. How was it possible that just two months ago, he had been flying with his best friend over a peaceful expanse of clouds without a care in the world, and now he lay shattered and helpless in the hands of the cruelest being on the Surface? How did Ghirahim expect him to understand that?

"You look dreadful. I'll give you a few moments to think to yourself, and then I'll be back. Behave yourself…" The voice paused, a grin playing at its lips. "My pet."

In that moment, Link's mind locked not on the words 'my pet' but 'I'll be back'.

"W-wait!" he gasped out, trying to sit up and failing miserably.

Ghirahim didn't reply, but his silenced footsteps implied he was waiting.

"Y-you're not gonna… _leave _me here, are you?"

Ghirahim glanced at him, eyes cold, and Link was pushed further into this irrational hysteria that had claimed him.

"Please don't leave me!"

Ghirahim turned and started to walked away, and Link desperately racked his mind for something to make him stay.

"Come back!" he shouted, and then hissed in pain, swallowing his tears again. "P-please…" He grit his teeth. If he said this… there was no going back… "Don't leave me, Master!"

Ghirahim came to an abrupt halt, and moments later, the sound of chimes was heard. A gentle hand brushed against his face, fingers lacing through his sticky, wet locks.

"My pet, how could I leave you?" Ghirahim rubbed his chest lightly, careful of the cuts and bruises that littered his body. "One question before we go any further."

Link let out another sob, but he didn't wait for Ghirahim to ask. "She's through the Gate of Time. I found a second Gate, and the Master's Sword has now been purified enough that if you use a Skyward Strike and hit the massive rock in the temple by the Sealed Grounds, it will create a new gate you can go through… she's there." The last word left his mouth, and he began to cry again, defeat and all the beautiful things it entails slowly sinking in, rearing their ugly heads and ripping him apart.

Ghirahim didn't gloat. Didn't shove it in his face. Didn't turn on him the second his goal was achieved.

His arms slowly slid around Link's body, still wary of the vicious wounds, and he slowly began rocking him.

"Hush now, pet, it's okay. It's alright, everything's going to be fine." Link opened his mouth to speak, but Ghirahim's bloody finger pressed against his lips. "Hush, hush… no more words. No more tears. Hush."

Link bowed his head and leaned into Ghirahim's chest, allowing the elder man to hold him.

Ghirahim snapped his fingers, and in mere seconds, footsteps were echoing down the hall. First fell into the room and dashed over, eyes softening when he saw Link. Link blushed, hanging his head lower.

"Don't be sad, Link," First said softly, kneeling. "Master will be kind to you, so long as you obey. Don't…" First choked up, his eyes misting over, and Ghirahim placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Not you, too, boy. I need you."

"For what, Master?" First asked, wiping his eyes.

"For him, of course. I need a hot—no, scratch that. Mostly warm and somewhat hot bath, fresh clothes, food, ice cold water, a clean room to put him in. You know the drill, so go do it."

First stood up and saluted. "Yes, Master!" He turned on his heel and ran away, climbing skillfully up the walls and into the hole, disappearing from sight.

Link sighed, still crying softly.

"Link…"

Link raised his head, aware that this was the first time Ghirahim had used his real name.

"The brand I used on you does most of the work of claiming a slave. However, there is one more thing I must do… It will hurt, but I'm right here with you, and it will pass."

Link stopped. Ghirahim's kind attitude was completely out of character, and combined with the fact that he was going to hurt him again, entirely unnatural. However, he slowly nodded his head and watched in fear and anticipation as Ghirahim pulled a syringe from midair and pushed Link's head back slightly. He pushed Link's hair out of his face and smiled, lightly tracing his finger over a gash in the boy's forehead.

Link remember this gash… it was the first wound he had received in captivity. How long ago that seemed… how many times had it been reopened in the vicious exchanges…?

Ghirahim inserted the needle into the mark and slowly injected the liquid. A small smile graced his lips. "When I struck you, I made sure it was artistic. It almost looks like a crescent of sorts."

Link jumped as the chemicals invaded his body, but soon the pain was gone, and Ghirahim tossed the needle over his shoulder.

"All done! When you wake up, that wound will have healed and it will be solid black. I swear it won't hurt a bit."

Link nodded shakily, watching as Ghirahim began to release him from the chains. Ghirahim slowly unraveled every one, being so tender with Link's body it was almost scary.

Suddenly, the demon stopped, sighing. "This doesn't have to be a bad experience, Link. Being my slave could turn out to be the best thing that has ever happened to you."

Link was too insane at this point to honestly understand what those words meant, but he knew he didn't believe them. Not for a minute.

Ghirahim smiled to himself once again, returning to the task of chain removal. Almost as if speaking just to hear the words again, as if it brought some sort of sick satisfaction, he spoke two final words before Link lapsed into blackness.

"My pet."

* * *

**A\N: OKAY! NOTEY TIME!**

**1) How long Link has been here? About 2 months. Will be explain in future chapters-probably the next one.  
**

**2) Did you notice that every single chapter has had two syllables? Yup.  
**

**3) Shai&Co. (A.K.A. First, for the readers who don't know) will be given names in the next chapter. It will be easy to keep them straight because their names in this story will start with the ending of their names in the original trilogy.  
**

**4) Heads up! Zelda and Impa are gonna die and Demise is gonna take over. I'm pretty sure you all saw that coming, but if you didn't, and if you're in love with Zelda, STOP READING NOW!  
**

**5) Since Link is now broken and I feel satisfaction, there will be a slight break on this so I can catch up on my other stories. Don't worry, it's not like a hiatus or anything. Just like... a week? Maybe two. If I can stay away from it, haha!  
**

**I think that's it... Love you all! Please review and tell me what you thought!  
**


	11. My Pet

**A\N: THIS. WAS. SO. HARD. TO. WRITE. I hope it turned out okay... I don't like the beginning, but I'm all for the ending. I think I did okay. Mentions will be in the next chapter!**

**So, his slave outfit in this story (oh yeah, he has one) came from Yueki's design (because it's amazing) and here's a link to a picture in her deviantART gallery:  
**

**yueki . deviantart gallery/36476221#/d57e5l9**

**To me, it doesn't seem like this picture has sexual themes at all, but if you don't feel comfortable chancing it, that's totally fine. I can try to find another picture with him in this outfit. Don't forget to add the eyepatch! :D  
**

**Enjoy! I don't own a thing!**

* * *

He was sore. Very sore. Everything hurt, and the world was completely dark. Distant sounds like… footsteps. A smooth voice and a few timid replies. Something clinked, like metal on glass, and then a chair scooted across the floor.

He struggled to recall some memory of what had happened. There had been… pain, of course. Ghirahim… and First, maybe? Chains… scars… the usual. But something had happened that hadn't happened before. What was it?

"Good morning, my pet!"

Link jumped as a very cheerful yet somehow chilling voice pulled him from his sleep, the word 'pet' setting of several alarms in his mind. "Wh…what?"

Ghirahim sat down beside him, and Link realized he was tucked into a rather large canopy bed with silk sheets and some of the softest pillows he had ever rested on. More red flags shot up.

"What am I doing here?" Link's eyes narrowed into slits, not trusting this hospitality for a second.

"Oh, I think you know, my darling little angel!" Ghirahim laughed. "Do you remember anything that happened to you last night?"

Link blinked a few times, confused at Ghirahim's attitude, and shook his head slowly. Ghirahim cocked his head to the side, pursing his lips.

"Really? That was actually a rhetorical question. Uh…" He scratched his chin for a bit and then snapped his fingers. "How about I tell you the long list of injuries you currently have? Perhaps something will come back to you."

Link nodded even more slowly than before, completely baffled.

"Your right arm is crushed, your right shoulder is dislocated, your left knee is torn, your mouth and gums are shredded, you have several head concussions, your left ankle is shattered, you have four broken ribs, several cuts and bruises, you are dehydrated, you are starving, you have a black cut on your forehead, a brand on your thigh, and what's that other thing I'm thinking of… Oh, yes! You're left eye is gone."

Ghirahim grinned wildly and Link froze, every little piece of the previous night surging back into his mind. So that's why he couldn't see, and that's why Ghirahim was acting so happy! He had finally won...

"Oh, no… oh, no…"

Ghirahim laughed loudly, making Link jump, and within seconds he was pinned to the bed, the albino demon towering over him.

"Now listen closely, my pet, because I'm not going to repeat this: I do not intend to harm you now that you are mine—there are other toys I can play with and break. However, I will not hesitate to utterly _destroy _you if you don't do exactly as I say. And I must be honest… the _urge _to harm you will always be there. The utter desire…" Ghirahim licked his lips, eyes half-lidded. "To hear you scream will… never… leave…"

Link shuddered, screwing his eyes shut and turning his head away as Ghirahim lowered his face. "Don't… don't…"

Ghirahim's lips brushed against his ear, and he swallowed hard, convulsing in fear and disgust.

"My pet, you're not going to become some sort of harlot for me to use for entertaining my sexual whims. However, I _will _stoop that low if that's what it takes to get you to obey me."

A high pitched chime sounded, and Link's eyes snapped open, silvery diamonds falling down around him. Ghirahim was seated on the edge of the bed, a twisted grin on his face.

"Now, I will give you a few moments to assess your condition—as you can see, I have fitted you with clothing and the more severe end of your injuries have been healed, but feel free to look around and examine not only yourself but your surroundings."

Link stared at him wordlessly, several different thoughts forming in his mind, dancing on the tip of his tongue.

Ghirahim smiled slightly, a pinch of integrity showing through. "Link, speak your mind."

Link opened his mouth, but still nothing came out. Ghirahim glared, grabbing his chin and jerking his head back.

"Slave, I am being very gracious with you right now. I am giving you a chance—probably the only one you will get for the rest of eternity—to speak your mind, and you are utterly rejecting it! Now _tell me what you're thinking!"_

Link jumped and tried again to speak, struggling for a few moments before words came out. "I c-can't."

"Oh?"

Link scrambled to make thoughts line up in his head, but everything was just… chaos.

"I can't…"

Ghirahim smiled sadly, giving his cheek a light pat. "Too many thoughts to make sentences?"

Link nodded blankly, feeling tears spring up in his eyes.

_Oh, goodness. Not here… not in front of him…_

Ghirahim lifted his face, fingers curling gently around his chin. He smiled at him, eyes kind. Yet something about his face said he was reveling in it. He loved it. The tears, the pain, the despair. He lapped it up like honey.

"I understand you're struggling to gather yourself. I will ask you again at dinner, but that will be your last chance. Do not disappoint."

Link nodded dumbly, fingers curling around the sheets.

"After dinner, you and I have an errand to run. Be prepared for it."

Link took a deep breath and nodded. "Yes… Master."

Ghirahim licked his lips, chuckling. "I truly love those words."

Diamonds fluttered down to the bedspread, and Link was left alone with his thoughts. And there was only one thought that was particularly prominent in his mind:

It was over.

He was Ghirahim's slave and it was only a matter of time before Zelda was gone and Demise took over. But what could he do? He knew there was no way out—he had admitted that himself—and now he was tied to this demon through some kind of black magic thing.

Link sat up slowly, running his hand over his face and stopping on the cut Ghirahim had said would claim him. He found it, pressing on the flesh lightly, but feeling no pain. He stood up slowly, spying a mirror and walking over to it. Brushed his bangs back, he leaned in and stared blankly at the cut on his forehead.

Ghirahim had been right, it did look like a crescent, and it was now jet black. He blinked a few times, hoping it that maybe it wasn't real. Like maybe there was still a shot at getting out of this mess.

No such luck.

Link turned around and jumped when he saw a full length mirror at the other side of the room. Not that the mirror was shocking, but rather what he saw in it.

It was himself, in tight black shorts that stopped just above his knees, and a sleeveless, turtleneck, midriff revealing top of the same material. He was wearing some sort of… sock-like things on his feet and gloves that went all the way up his arms. The entire outfit was riddled with diamond shaped holes, and he had a gold band on his arm, and one more on his ankle, and an earring, a diamond studded eyepatch, and—This was too much.

Link put a hand to his head, stumbling backwards and tripping over nothing, falling on his butt with a thud and lowering his gaze to the floor.

"I… I even look like him… I can't wear this! I feel naked!"

Link jumped as he heard a knock on the door, his heart skipping a beat. Clenching his teeth, he pulled himself to his feet and looked around for a place to hide.

_Closet!_

He stumbled over to the door, throwing it open and falling in, pulling the doorknob as he fell. He heard another round of knocking, and then a click as the door was opened.

"Link? Link, are you in here?"

Link inclined his head towards the door, recognizing the voice. _First?_

He reached for the doorknob, but it moved away from his hand and light flooded the small compartment. First smiled down at him, holding out his hand.

"Come on, Link. Hop up."

Link took his hand and allowed First to pull him to his feet, wincing as his back straightened up. He stepped out of the closet, looking at First's other hand and seeing a tray with food and a cup of steaming… something.

"Sit down in bed, alright?"

Link nodded silently and walked over to the bed, sitting down on the edge. First sat down next to him and held the tray, smiling at him sadly.

"Come on, take something. You haven't eaten in several days."

His stomach growled hungrily at the sight of food, and he grabbed up the one pastry, munching away. First laughed, setting the tray on his lap and standing up so he was in front of Link. Link wondered for a moment what he was doing, but food called louder than curiosity, and he grabbed a piece of meat and began to eat again. He felt Frist's hands rake through his hair, pushing it back away from his forehead.

"Fully claimed, huh?" He sighed, shaking his head. "Poor thing…"

Link looked up at him, feeling a pang of guilt and desperation move through his chest. He swallowed the half-chewed beef and spoke softly.

"How does it work?"

First pursed his lips and tilted his head to the sighed. "It's… hmm. It's hard to explain. It's sort of like… that black stuff is his magic, or his essence. And now it's permanently etched onto your body. It's just… like I said, it's hard to explain, but you just need to know you've been claimed."

Link sighed, taking some sort of fruit from the tray and taking a few bites. "Okay..."

First sat back down on the edge of the bed, hands folded over his lap. "Link, I'm sorry."

Link glanced at him sideways, placing the food on the tray and setting it on the nightstand. "It's not your fault. I gave up… I let him win. It's my fault."

Link bowed his head, eyes burning as he screwed them shut. A soft hand ran down the right side of his face, pulling his head to the side so he could see First's eyes again.

"No one should have to endure what you endured, Link. No one."

"But—" Link jumped as a sharp sting spread over his cheek.

"I'm not done talking," First said firmly. "I have been here for almost three hundred years, and I have never seen someone endure as much as you have. I was under the impression that humans were weak, spineless creatures, but you proved me wrong, Link." First stroked his hair and gently rubbed the light pink skin he had slapped moments before. "As much as I know you don't want to hear this, I have to tell you anyways: Master is right. Zelda would never have endured this for you. No human would. You are an exception, Link, a cut above the rest. Please… don't feel guilty for this. You did better than I ever thought imaginable… but it was a losing battle."

Link felt the desperate urge to slap his hand away and explain that, no, it wasn't a losing battle. Every battle is determined by the strength of the warrior, and it was his fault for losing, for giving in. He wanted to make the demon understand that he had _failed _all on his own, and Zelda would have gone through anything for him—just like Pipit and Groose and any of the others would have.

But he didn't expect First to understand, so he just nodded and looked back at the floor.

"Come on, Link, eat some more."

Link shook his head, wrapping his arms around his stomach. "No… I'm full."

"Nonsense, you haven't eaten in almost a week. Your stomach simply isn't used to being full. It shrank, in a sense, and you need to stretch it back out. Keep eating, I promise you won't be sick."

Link frowned, not at all keen of the thought of food.

"I guess I can try…"

First smiled warmly at him. "Thank you."

* * *

Ghirahim blew on his fingernails, watching the boy at the end of the hall approach him. He smirked at the sight of the skychild all decked out in spandexy fabulousness, inwardly wondering why on earth humans didn't wear it more.

"Pet, there's been a slight change in plans, and we're not going to have dinner right away. We're going to meet up with Master, and then after that we'll dine. Alright?"

Link froze, looking at him with his only good eye, horror outlined perfectly in his young, innocent face.

"Oh, yes, I'm going there." Ghirahim grinned, licking his lips and grabbing Link by the hair. "And I am going to make you sit there helplessly and _watch._"

Link just stared, a tormented expression on his face, and Ghirahim quickly grabbed his arm, snapping his fingers and teleporting them to the Sealed Grounds, where he had prepared everything hours before.

Zelda and Impa were both in a holding chamber off to the side, diamond walls surrounded the chasm that was the Sealed Grounds, and a dome covered the top, demons lining the rim and ready for any sort of escape attempt.

"My dear pet, look around. This is evil overlordship done right."

Ghirahim released his arm, watching as he ran towards his little friend's containment, shouting out her name. Ghirahim glared, jealousy rearing its ugly head, but he pushed it aside.

_Soon I will have Master _and _Link all to myself. _

With that cheerful thought in his mind, he ran towards the center of the pit and began his ritual.

* * *

Link swallowed hard, waiting until Ghirahim released him to run for the pillar that held Zelda inside. He placed his palms against the diamonds, getting as close to her as he could.

"Zelda! Zelda, can you hear me?"

Her blue eyes opened slowly, and she looked at him with a sort of sadness he had never seen before. "Link… what happened…?"

Link felt tears slip from his eyes as the story came tumbling out. He tried to make it as quick as possible, giving her the summary version, but somehow it still dragged on and on. Lights flashed behind him as Ghirahim performed some sort of ritual.

"I'm so sorry, Zelda," he gasped out finally, fingers curling to form a fist. "I failed… I failed… I'm sorry…" He began to cry harder, ashamed of himself but not knowing how else to respond to the situation. "I can't to anything, I have… this mark on my forehead. I can't… I'm not mine anymore."

Zelda's hand slid over the glass, stopping right over his, and she smiled up at him, tears brimming her eyes. "You went through so much for me, Link… it's more than I could have asked for. Thank you…"

"But I failed!"

She shook her head. "But you came so close. I spoke to Impa… and I think we were both played. There was no winning, even from the start. It was a losing battle."

Link gasped, eyes widening at the parallel in words. Why did everyone seem to think they were doomed from the beginning? Was there no hope left in anyone anymore?

Link jumped back as the tube filled with blinding light, shielding his eyes and screaming out. "Zelda! Zelda, no!" He groped around to find the glass against and grabbed at the smooth surface, beating his fist against it, trying to find a crack. _"Zelda!"_

The light vanished, glass shattering to pieces, and Ghirahim's laughter rang out behind him. Link ignored it, dropping to his knees and gathering the body of his best friend into his arms.

"Zelda! Zelda! Wake up!" He began to cry softly, lowering his head to her chest and clutching her tightly. "Zelda… please…"

He bit his lip, looking to the tube that once held Impa and finding only more shattered glass and a mauled form with Ghirahim standing over it.

"Never could stand the twig," he snarled, licking blood from his fingertips. He suddenly turned and smiled at Link, eyes flashing with excitement. "Master! This is the pet I was telling you about!"

Link turned slightly, expecting to see a demon somewhat similar to Ghirahim in form, but maybe taller and stronger. Hopefully less gay. What he saw instead was a tall, muscular, black, scaly, fiery haired, red eyed giant of a demon staring at him with a sort of authority Link had never seen before in his entire life.

His heart stopped. He was positive it was literally at a standstill.

"What do you want that thing for?" Demise asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, Master!" Ghirahim got to his knees beside Link and wrapped his arms around Link's torso, hugging him. "He's just _so _adorable, and this little boy is what the goddess intended to make her hero. Ridiculous, I know, but still so cute!"

Demise let out a dry laugh, shaking his head. "Whatever you want, Ghirahim."

Ghirahim's lips parted in a wild, twisted grin and he stood up, grabbing Link by the shoulders and shoving him towards Demise so he dropped Zelda's body.

"Z-Zelda!" he gasped out, turning on his heel and trying to return to her.

"Master, hold him for just a moment please?"

Demise didn't seem overly interested in what Ghirahim was doing, but Link felt two enormous hands envelop his waist, holding him still. Link stood motionless for just a moment, watching as Ghirahim lifted Zelda's body from the ground.

"M-Master…" he stammered, trying to step forward and feeling pressure on his stomach. "Master, please… please, no…"

Ghirahim glance at him, blinking innocently as he pulled his arm back. Link shook his head, pleading silently, panic tightening his throat.

"Master." He squeaked out the word, no longer caring how pathetic he was.

Zelda's head slammed into a wall, caving in like a pumpkin while her body remained in Ghirahim's hands.

"Master!"

Link struggled madly, kicking, and twisting, and screaming, and biting, and thrashing as Zelda's body was torn apart and dismembered right in front of him.

"Master stop!" he begged, throwing his leg over Demise's hand and trying to crawl out of the hold. "Master please! Please!"

More parts of her body, even internal ones, were scattered across the dirt despite his screams, and Demise did a wonderful job holding him back, switching him from one hand to the other as though he were a child letting a salamander slither over his hands.

Finally, the ordeal was over, and the hands left Link's body, dropping him to the ground in a sobbing mess.

"Wh-why?" he gasped out, pulling himself to his knees and staring up at Ghirahim through blurred vision. "Wh-why did you do that?"

Ghirahim grabbed his throat and jerked him from the ground. "Because you were in love with her, and _I _am your only concern now. I never want you to think about her again, do you understand me?"

Link bit his lip, more tears spilling from his eyes as he nodded. "Yes, Master."

"Good." Ghirahim then looked to Demise, eyes glistening hopefully. "Master, would you allow him to have dinner with us?"

Demise looked at him for a moment and then shrugged. "Ghirahim, I trust you. You can do whatever you like with him."

Link looked down. "I'm not very hungry, M-Master… please don't make me eat…"

Ghirahim's expression softened slightly, and he tilted his head to the side, thinking for a few moments before nodding his head. "Very well. You may retire early tonight. Tomorrow morning, you and I will have that talk I told you about."

Link nodded wearily, his eyes still red and burning. "Yes, Master."


	12. New Name

**A\N: Hey guys! I'm SO sorry, but I can't do mentions this chapter! I'm actually posting this... FROM TEH ROAD. XD And my list of reviewers is at home! But I know there were like... 36 of you, which fills my heart with SO MANY RAINBOWS IT'S UNBELIEVABLE! But I figured you wanted another chapter more than you wanted mentions, so I posted this!**

**So, just a quick comment, someone mentioned Demise being OOC, and then someone else said that he was like, perfect! So I'm just going to take a moment to say: Demise has no character. He wasn't in the game long enough for us to get anything, other than perhaps arrogance. I personally see Demise as a very controlled, objective, fist-of iron ruler. A no-nonsense type of person. Face facts, rulers like Ghirahim who run on sadism and pleasure from battle either get overthrown or lose their minds (which is kinda what happened to Ghirahim) so if Demise truly is the Demon King, he can't be this super-sadist non-thinker a lot of people have made him out to be. In this story, he's going to be a very laid-back, no-nonsense ruler who just so happens to be amused by the torment of others. I hope that's not a problem for anyone!  
**

**So yeah... ENJOY!  
**

* * *

"Good morning, Link!"

Link would have jumped away, heart rate sky-rocketing at the loud exclamation, but he was too tired. His night had been plagued with nightmares, and between crying and turning on all the lights to check his closet and under his bed, there was really no time for sleep.

"Yes, Master?" he asked wearily, Ghirahim's bright and perky face coming into focus.

"I came to wake you. Breakfast is in a half an hour, and we still have to talk." Ghirahim sat down on the bed next to him, sliding the sheets overtop of himself and moving in close. "So, talk to me!"

Link sighed heavily, letting his chin fall to his chest. "I… hate you."

Ghirahim giggled to himself, nodding. "Good start! Keep going."

"You…" Link sighed, all of the emotions from the night before rushing back to him. "You had absolutely no reason to kill Zelda, you just did it to hurt me. You're arrogant and selfish—you just enjoy making other peoples' lives miserable! You're just plain evil, and… and... your stupid master—"

Link jumped as Ghirahim slapped his bare cheek, eyes hardened to stone in a matter of nanoseconds.

"_Slave." _Ghirahim's voice was poison and malice. "I will allow you to speak your mind concerning me and yourself and any other surrounding you find picking at your brain—but you shall _not _speak ill of Master, or there will be severe consequences."

Link swallowed, nodding his head. "Yes, Master…"

Ghirahim leaned back against the headboard and folded his hands in his lap, smiling. "Now, continue."

Link nodded, having forgotten what he was going to say entirely. He took a deep breath. "You… certainly live up to your role as a demon, and I can't believe there's no way out of this place!" Quickly enraged, his voice picked up beat and volume again. "Even if you don't trust me, why not First?"

Ghirahim cocked his head. "First?"

"You know, the black-haired slave. The first one you ever had."

Ghirahim thought for a moment and then nodded. "Hmm, did I never name him? Ah, well. I know who you mean. Go on."

"People who have served you for this long deserve at least some sort of break, don't they? It's not fair to keep them here! And why do you hate the Surface so much anyways? What did the people there ever do to you? And… And…" Link sighed, falling back into the sheets. "And…"

Link felt gentle fingers lace through his hair, warm breath sending shivers down his spine.

"Is that all, skychild?"

Link nodded tiredly. What did he say? Anything he said, Ghirahim would enjoy, and it certainly wasn't making him feel any better.

"Well, with all that depressing nonsense out of the way, I'd like to give you some good news. Are you ready?"

Link nodded again, feeling Ghirahim bouncing excitedly next to him.

"You have servants! Yay!"

Link jumped up, nearly bonking heads with Ghirahim, and gaped at him. "What?"

"You have servants! So if there's any particularly grueling task you don't want to do, or perhaps you feel a little lazy but still want something, you call on them. They are yours to do your bidding!"

Link shook his head slowly. "But I thought _I _was a servant."

"You are," Ghirahim explained, standing up and walking over to the door. "So am I, yet I own you. There is a sort of hierarchy even among servants." He swung the door open and stepped out for a moment, whistling and then coming back in.

"But… I don't need—"

Ghirahim jumped onto the bed, pressing his hand over Link's mouth with a loud. "Hush!" Link stared at him. "You may not need these little playthings, but you might find you want them. They can be used for anything. You can use them to keep the room clean, to help you do what I tell you, or perhaps just someone to talk to. You don't want to be alone, right? Well, then you'll need someone to talk to, to eat with, to confide in." A mischievous glint entered the demon's eyes, and he lowered his voice. "And of course, you're a teenage boy. You have… needs, no?"

Link frowned, shaking his head, utterly confused.

"Come on, Link, you know what I'm talking about. Perhaps one day you'll find yourself sick of the current method of relief, and then maybe you want one of them to assist you."

Link's face went beet red as he realized what Ghirahim was saying. "No!"

Ghirahim held up his hands in surrender. "Whatever you like, you may do with them. So it is entirely up to you. They will expect the worst, and whatever lenience you give them, they will be grateful for. They had a terrible master before you, and _no _it wasn't me, you little brat."

Despite himself, Link laughed a little. Ghirahim gave him a soft smile, reaching out and caressing his face.

"This doesn't have to be a bad thing, Link."

"I know…" he mumbled. "You said that…"

"But you don't believe it. I'll see to it you do." Ghirahim stood up again and walked towards the door, opening it just in time for two young boys to tumbled head over heels, one over the other into the room. "Have fun with them, Link! And I shall see you in twenty minutes at the breakfast table. You know where it is, right?"

Link nodded. "Yeah… I think so."

"If not, that… what did you call him? First? He'll be around for you."

Link gave another nod, and Ghirahim shut the door, leaving the fallen hero alone with two frightened slaves scrambling to explain themselves.

"We-we're so sorry, Master! We didn't know Lord Ghirahim called for us until one of the other slaves told us!"

Link blinked at their perfectly synchronized speech and watched them kneel for a few moments, trying to think of what he could say or do. It might have been Ghirahim wearing off on him, but he suddenly got the idea to mess with them a little bit. He wanted to walk a mile in Ghirahim's shoes, and try to understand how the demon's mind worked.

"You're not sorry yet, slaves!" he shouted, glaring at them both. "Stand up, both of you!"

The two pathetic children blundered to their feet, whimpering. "Yes, Master."

Link put one hand behind his back and let the other close around his chin, walking in a slow circle around them and examining their bodies.

The two boys looked young, about twelve years old, and they were about the same height. The one who had entered the room on the right of his partner had short, messy hair that was a pristine shade of pale blue, and eyes that were colored like the ocean. His skin was pale, and he was dressed in solid black, every piece of clothing a skin tight, body hugging spandex.

The other one was a boy of slightly shorter stature, with white hair and eyes, even paler skin, and dressed in white spandex, though there was very little of it.

They were both shaking but standing as still as they could, tears streaming down their faces, and Link felt bad, but he wanted to see what slaves acted like. He was curious. What kind of satisfaction could Ghirahim possibly get? If anything, seeing them like this just made him feel… protective. Angry at the person who hurt them.

"Master…" The white-haired boy bent over suddenly, pulling his little shorts down just past his bottom. "If you want to whip me, you should! I deserve it!"

Link tried to keep his poker face, walking over to him and sliding the child's shirt up to his shoulders. Welts and scars covered the boy's backside, some of them old and some of them new. Did Ghirahim like seeing these welts? Did it bring him pleasure?

The boy flinched as his fingers brushed against one of the marks, and Link gently lowered the top and grabbed the hoochie shorts, sliding them up over the boy's bum and giving him a light smack.

"You keep those on, boy."

The child nodded at him tearfully, obviously afraid he was going to receive some other, more terrible punishment.

Link walked over to the bed and sat down, crossing one leg over the other and resting his chin in his hand.

_I can't do it. I can't walk a mile in his shoes. A block, maybe, but not a mile._

"Boys, get over here." He snapped his fingers and pointed to the ground in front of him. They ran over, and he opened his mouth to speak, but then stopped. "Actually…" He crawled onto the bed, plopping down and patting the mattress. "You two get up here."

The boys both nodded and clambered up onto the sheets, approaching their new owner with fear and hesitance in their eyes.

"Now you sit here," Link said, motioning to the blue-hair boy and then tapping his left thigh. "And you sit here."

The two boys did as told, and Link leaned back against the headboard, watching them for a few moments and wondering how to tell them he was a good master. How did one go about saying that?

"Master…" The blue-haired boy spoke for the first time, his voice hoarse and low. "Please don't use him. I'm much better than he is, anyways."

"N-no!" the other one stuttered, grabbing his partner's arm. "He's better, but I'm a virgin, which counts for something! Please… he's… he's been tortured enough."

The other one simply slapped a hand over his mouth. "Please, Master, don't taint him… please… please…"

Link's heart broke right then and there, and he threw his arms around the two of them, crushing them to his chest.

"Hush, now," he whispered softly, stroking their hair. "Don't talk about things like that. That's all over, it's all gone, so don't think about it."

The two slaves were frozen in a moment of shock and probably disbelief. Slowly, the boy on his right lowered his head over Link's shoulder, still crying softly. The other boy, however, did not respond so positively.

"Wh-why are you d-doing this to us?" he sobbed, burying his face in his hands.

Link let out a slight chuckle, disbelief showing in his sparkling blue eye. "What do you mean?"

"Y-You're just toying w-with us! Pl-please stop!"

Link laughed, shaking his head, and he kissed the boy on the forehead. "No, boy, I'm not."

But the slave didn't believe him.

_I can't force him to believe me. I'll just have to remain loving and let him learn over time._

"Now, what are your names?"

The monochromatic crier lifted his head from Link's shoulder and stared. "N-names?"

"Yes. I have to call you something, don't I?"

He simply shook his head. "We… don't have any."

"Hmm…" Link scratched his chin. "Well, I'll have to name you then. I'll call you…" He pointed to the white one, tapping his nose. "Raika. And you are…" he turned to the other child. "Jinka."

"R-Raika?" the boy stuttered. "My name is… Raika?"

Link nodded slowly. "Is that okay?"

"I… I have a name…" he breathed. He put his hands over his chest, eyes wide. "I have a name!"

Link was about to respond when a knock sounded at the door. "Come in!"

The door swung in, and First poked his head into the room. "Link, you're wanted in the dining hall."

"Shoot! I forgot! Has it been twenty minutes already?"

"Twenty-five, actually."

Link jumped to his feet, clapping his hands. "Alright, boys, get up. We're going to have dinner."

Raika stared at him incredulously, wiping his eye. "W-we?"

Link nodded, grabbing each of them by the arm and pulling them off of the bed. "Yes, we. We're all going together." Link walked out the door and started down the hall after First, smiling as he dragged the two befuddled slaves behind him.

Suddenly, he stopped, a slight bit of fear creeping into his mind. "Um, First… would Master be alright with me bringing them to the table?"

First thought to himself for a moment and the nodded. "It should be fine. If not, you can always blame me. Master will go easy on me."

Link nodded his head slowly, wondering what made First think he would get off easy. "Alright. Keep coming boys."

After a few more yards, Link released their arms and allowed them to walk behind him.

"Link, if you keep going straight, you will eventually come to a wall and be unable to continue. If you turn right at that point and continue on until you reach the bright red double doors, you will be in the dining hall. I'll go on ahead to explain the situation to Master. Don't want him fuming before the first course."

Link smiled a little and nodded, picking up his pace. First disappeared into a cloud of purple smoke, and Link urged his boys to speed up, breaking into a run. The two exchanged looks, but then they ran as well, following closely behind him for the majority of the trip.

After about five minutes, they were standing in the doorway to the dining hall, Link in the front, and Raika and Jinka close behind him.

"Master…" Raika whispered, looking around at the twisted figures and frightening murals. "I'm scared."

Link smiled at him and reached back, holding his hand. He stepped forward and approached Ghirahim, who was sitting at the end of the table with his Master. He bowed low to the ground, and his slaves followed suit.

"I am so sorry, Master, I lost track of time. That's a terrible excuse, but that's really all that happened."

Ghirahim glared at him for several moments, tapping his chin with his finger. Link tried not to fidget or move, but even with his eyes on the floor, he could feel Ghirahim's gaze boring straight through him. And the silence made him uncomfortable.

"Very well," Ghirahim grumbled finally. "You sit here to my left."

Link got up, motioning for his boys to stay on the ground, and sat in the chair Ghirahim had pointed to. "Master, if it's not too much to ask…" Oh dear goddess! Talking to him like this and calling him 'Master' was like swallowing acid! "…may my slaves sit up here with me, as I am doing with you?"

Ghirahim smirked a little, probably happy to see Link had referred to them as slaves, and nodded his head.

"Thank you, Master." And then all of a sudden, he was the big boss again. He snapped his fingers over his head and motioned to the chairs to his left. "Raika, sit. Jinka, sit next to him."

Both boys got to their feet and sat in the chairs rather hurriedly, and Ghirahim's eyebrows shot up. "Very nice responses…"

Demise sipped his wine, giving Link a sideways glance. "You named them?"

Link blinked a few times, and then nodded. "Yes, is that alright… um…" he stopped, having never thought of Demise's title before. "Should I call you Master? Or Master's Master? Or Lord Master? Or Master Demise? Or—"

Demise held up a hand to silence him. "Just Demise, or King Demise is fine."

Ghirahim's head whipped around so he was looking at Demise. "B-but Master! That's not fair!"

Demise looked down at him. "Would you like to call me Demise?"

"N…No…" Ghirahim faltered, shifting slightly. "I want to call you Master. But he—"

"Subject closed."

Ghirahim crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back in his chair, glaring at the ground. Then he remember who it was he was really mad at, and he glared at Link.

"Sorry," Link mouthed, holding up his hands.

Ghirahim continued to glared, not at all sated by the weak apology. Link looked down at his lap, biting his lip. It really hadn't been his fault, but that didn't matter to Ghirahim. So unless Link wanted the beating of a lifetime, he had to make him happy before the first course came out.

"Master…" he started, unsure of where he was actually going with this conversation.

"Yes?" Ghirahim muttered, still irked.

Link glanced at his boys, who stared in wide-eyed horror, fearing for either his life or theirs. "I know you have a lot of slaves…" Then it hit him. "But surely you must pick favorites! I mean, after all, you're a demon of very discriminating taste, and someone like that has to see what slaves carry out their duties better than others."

Demise grinned to himself, hiding it behind his glass. He knew exactly what Link was doing, and knew it was wise.

"Oh, well…" Ghirahim straightened up a little, clearing his throat. "Of course I notice things like that, how could I not? Favorites, hmm?"

Link nodded eagerly, his slave personality fully returned.

"There are these two that I really like—you've met them both, actually." Ghirahim put his fingers to his mouth and whistled loudly twice. The red demon and First were there in seconds. "They're just spectacular in every which way, and I quite enjoy their services. Master likes them, too, which is always a plus, and they're both long-term servers, so that just shows they don't wane with time. In fact, they may have gotten better over the last hundred years."

The duo bowed, speaking in perfect unison. "Thank you, Master."

Ghirahim grinned, not dismissing them and leaning towards Link. "And then there's you."

"Me?" Link pointed to himself, eyes wide. He actually hadn't expected that one. He hadn't done anything yet!

"Yes, you. Just the fact that I was able to break you…" Ghirahim's voice took a very soft tone, as though he were reminiscing. "…to hear you scream, and cry, and beg, and plead… it was worth ten thousand years of service. It was so…" He licked his lips. "…Delicious."

Link fought off the urge to either gag or slap him or both, and nodded again. "I see, Master…"

Ghirahim opened his mouth to speak again, and it was at that moment the servers decided to bring out the food, and everyone got to eating.

Link was amazed at the color and variety! For some reason… he thought he'd be eating Skyloftians. But no, there were different types of meats, vegetables, fruits, and breads. It was odd, though, the look on Jinka's face. He didn't seem very… comfortable.

"Jinka." Link spoke quietly so he wouldn't disturb Ghirahim and Demise, who were engaged in conversation. "Is something wrong?"

"That one servant… doesn't like me much, Master," he grunted, keeping his breathing steady.

Raika gently dabbed his back with a towel. "The server scalded him with water, Master."

Link nodded slowly. "I'll treat that later. You let me know if he comes by again."

Jinka and Raika both nodded, and Link got back to eating.

"You know, Link…" Ghirahim leaned back in his chair, looking at the two boys he had not yet released from bowing. "I think I should name my two closest slaves as well. It's an interesting idea. And I wouldn't have to whistle as much."

"Sounds wonderful, Master." Link kept his smile plastered on his face, hands at his sides.

A slight tug on his sleeve made him glance away for just a second, and Raika whispered, "The one with the orange hair… he's coming over…"

Link nodded.  
"I think… I'll name you Deyonce," he said, pointing to First, and First nodded. The orange-haired boy got closer. "And you I shall name Viel." He paused, nodding his head as the slave moved even closer to Jinka, who was shaking so hard to had to put his glass on the table.

The two slaves nodded their heads, still bent over, and Ghirahim dismissed them with a wave of his hand. "Well, that was fun."

Link nodded and the server arrived at Jinka's chair, tipping the metal cup in his hands. Link reached over with lightning speed and grabbed Jinka's arm, pulling him over both his and Raika's laps.

"Oh, look, you got water on your back, how did that happen? Oh, look, strange server boy is pouring scalding water on an empty chair, how did that happen?" Link rolled his eyes and grabbed his napkin, dabbing at the already blistered and peeled skin. "Good for nothing hooligan," he snapped, glaring at the boy.

There was a bit of an awkward silence around the table, and then Ghirahim stood. "What is the meaning of this?" he shouted at the young server boy. "What did that slave ever do to you?"

Demise leaned over to the table, glancing with mild curiosity. "Those are first degree."

"Really?" Link bit his lip. "Thank you, Demise."

Demise leaned back in his chair and said nothing, watching in amusement as the young lad from the kitchen was punished for his wrongdoings.

"Jinka, does it hurt?" Link asked quietly, removing the child's shirt and getting up to wipe the chair with a fallen rag.

Jinka nodded wordlessly, watching as Link wiped the chair. Then it seemed to hit him that _he _was Link's slave.

"L-let me get that, Master."

"Sit," Link ordered, not even looking at him.

Demise chuckled quietly, and Link took that moment to glance over at the scenery behind him. He wished he hadn't.

The rusty-haired child was lying on the floor, one leg bent entirely the wrong way, and the rest of his body crushed and bleeding. He was crying, screaming, begging for mercy, and all Ghirahim did was continue to bludgeon him.

Link faced forward immediately, cleaning the rest of the chair and guiding Jinka to it. He sat down on his own seat and stared at the meal in front of him, as did his two boys.

_I almost got comfortable with this situation. Comfortable!_

He may have been one of Ghirahim's favorites, but Link had to remember that he was always one slip-up, one wrong step, one wrong word, one wrong _thought_ away from becoming that mangle of flesh on the floor.

* * *

**A\N: Wanted to warm things up with a fluff chapter, but the gore is not over, so do not fear! **

**Just another quick note! A lot of people had the whole name thing a little mixed up. The truth is, I was being lazy. I didn't want to create four new looks, personalities, abilities, histories, and names. So the characters in this story are BASICALLY Shai&Co. But they have different names, different ages, and different personalities. It's kinda like Rainbows, Fabulous, and Giggles are reality, and Crimson Seal is them making a movie or something. I've honestly thought of doing interviews on the characters as though it were a movie set. But I don't know...  
**

**Anyways, I hope y'all enjoyed, and next time I update, I will be home, so there will be mentions!  
**

**BTW:  
**

**Tovi – Viel (VEE-el)  
Coryai – Raika (RYE-kuh)  
Shai – Deyonce (DAY-ahnce)  
Kanji - Jinka (JEAN-ka)  
**


	13. Nightmares

**A\N: I AM ON A POSTING R_O_LL! COME AT ME WRITER'S BLOCK! COME AT ME! I WILL SHOW YOU WHO'S BOSS, FOOL! YOU WANNA GO? YOU WAN' TAKE DIS OUTSIDE?! Oh! H-hi guys.. um... you saw that? Okay... well... Ahem... this is... awkward...  
**

**So, I think I finally know where I want to take this. I'll be honest, the past two chapters were ad-lib. I had no clue what to do with Link after I broke him. But NOW I have this whole thing planned and it's just... I think it'll be good. But you guys will be the judge of that! So please, leave a review and let me know what you think!  
**

**_Mentions:_Triforce of Awesome, twinxie1OO, Chocolatepiewithcookiecrums, meijosui, Yueki, The Dark Dweller, WolfenAmphithere, zeldawolf2000, zelda3469, NeonDystortion, Navishamon, goddessharp, Half-BloodPrincess1, Swirlydots, SilverFlameoftheWindScar, zeldafan45, pikachucat, xxpsychocupcakexx, Shiny Ivy Leaves, LEva114, BlueStrawberryIII, SheDevil333, ADifferentSortOfPerson, Anonymous, Guest, thespiritmaiden, xxxFaiFan, Mwah, The Grinning Reaper, PrplDolfin, Amaterasu, Melissa, toadmiffle, NarumiGetsutan14, TheShredder'sLeftClaw, Average Apple, and HumanDalek! HOLY COW! 37 OF YOU! THANKS SO MUCH! ^^  
**

**Now please... ENJOY LE TORTURE! I mean, STORY!  
**

* * *

_Blood. Blood was everywhere. On everything._

_He could smell it. Feel it. Taste it._

"_Link…? Link… help…me…"_

_He struggled to move forward, his feet dragging as if he were wearing lead boots. The voice that called him, it was familiar, and he felt and uncontrollable desire to move towards it. One slow, painstaking footstep after another._

"_Link… I… need… you… help… me… please…"_

_Link scowled, trying to move faster. Why were the words so… monotone? There was no feeling. One tone and one, pulsing rhythm that never changed. He opened his mouth to call out to her, but he couldn't make a sound, and he continued to struggle against whatever weight was keeping him down._

_Blood. More blood. It was sprayed on the walls, splashed on the floor, stained into his clothes, streaked through his hair, settling into puddles around his feet. Blood._

"_Help… me… please… Link… I… need… you… save… me…"_

_Link struggled a little more, making progress down the long, dark hall, trying to ignore the black shadows around him. He pulled himself around a corner, clinging to the wall to make one foot move in front of the other. Why was this so hard? Why was he so tired?_

"_Over… here…"_

_Link slowly turned towards the origin of the soft whisper, body tensing when he saw a blonde braid lying in a puddle of blood._

"_Zelda?" he gasped out. The first word he said since entering this place._

"_Help… me…"_

_Link knelt down in the crimson sludge, grabbing her pale shoulder and giving it a little shake. Her head slowly turned… and kept coming towards him._

_Link let out scream as two empty sockets stared up at him from her detached head, blood dripping between her lips. _

"_Help… me…"_

_He jumped back, tripping on someone else. "Wha—?"_

"_Link… why'd… you… leave...us…"_

_Link gulped at the sight of Groose's torn, mutilated body, wondering where the man's lower jaw was. He scrambled to his feet, looking for the exit. All he saw were bodies. Bodies, and bodies, and bodies… all of them Skyloftians. All of them people he knew. _

_Sharp, mocking laughter rang out, echoing through the room and bouncing off every cold, bloody wall._

"_No… no…" Link sank to his knees covering his ears. "Master! Go away! Leave me alone!"_

"_Look around you, slave." Ghirahim appeared in front of him, taking his face and forcing him to stare at what was left of his childhood friend. "You failed. They are like this… because of you. Because you were too weak!"_

"_No… I didn't mean to… stop!"_

_Ghirahim just continued to laugh, and Link screamed, unable to close his eyes. _

"_Link… help… me…"_

"_Why… did… you… leave…"_

"_Come… back…"_

"_Save…us…"_

"_Stop it! Stop it! Leave me alone, stop it!" Link slammed his fist down in a puddle of red, his screams ricocheting back to him. "Master!"_

White. He was looking at something white. That something moved in an out with the sound of a heavy sigh. Link slowly looked up, feeling tears on his face, wondering how they go there.

"Master?" he croaked, his throat raw and sore.

"Foolish child. I told you never to think of her again."

Link jumped, fear cutting through his heart like a knife as he recalled the victim at dinner. "Pl-please… I'm sorry… please, it was a dream, I couldn't…"

Sharp pain flashed over his cheek, and he jumped. "I _told _you to _never _think about _her _again. Come with me."

Ghirahim turned sharply on his heel, walking out of the room and down the hall. Link scrambled to get out of bed, tripping as he tried to get the sheets to release his legs. He tugged them free quickly and ran to catch up, sliding around the corner just after Ghirahim and slowing to a walk just a few paces behind him.

"M…Master—"

"Do not speak to me."

Link shut his mouth and ducked his head, tailing Ghirahim until they got to a dark blue door, which Ghirahim quickly threw open, pointing inside. "Go."

Link ran in quickly, slowing once he entered and looking around with wide, hesitant eyes.

"Take off your shirt and lay over that table."

Link swallowed the lump in his throat, nodding his head as he moved to do what Ghirahim had asked. He dropped the black spandex to the floor and took a deep breath, approaching the stone table and leaning over it. He hissed as his bare skin came in contact with the icy surface, shivers travelling down his spine.

"Put your arms over the edge and hold on the rim."

Link did as he was told, letting out a soft yelp as a metal restraint snapped over each wrist, holding him in place. Ghirahim snapped his fingers, and after a few moments of heart-stopping silence, Link felt a thin line being drawn across his shoulders.

He let out a quiet hiss, blood trickling down his back as Ghirahim moved about an inch lower, performing the same cut as before. He worked his way down Link's back, each slice very decisive and specific.

"Hnn…ech…" Link tried to keep quiet, but as the fifth line was formed, the pain started to become a bit too much, and quiet groans escaped his lips.

"That's right, skychild… start singing for me. This is only the beginning, I promise."

"M-Master," Link grunted, gripping the table as another line was formed. "I can't do anything about m-my dreams. This isn't fair—AH!" Link let out a scream as Ghirahim dug the blade between his ribs.

"You will never think about her again! Do you understand me?" Ghirahim slashed him again, deeper than before, and with none of the perfection that had been previously displayed. "Never, ever, ever again! You will not think about her, dream about her, speak about her, envision her—Never again! Never again will you even began to let her enter the outermost reaches of your mind!" Link heard the telltale sound of leather cracking, and the next moment, a whip seared over his blood, raw flesh, sending more spasms of pain though his body.

"You can't have her anymore! I took her away so you can't have her, so just forget it! I _won't _let her have you! I won't!"  
Link struggled under the hold, yelping in pain. "Ghirahim, you're losing it! She can't have me, okay? Just—Just stop!"

The whip whistled through the air, but the lash never came. Link panted heavily, trying to quiet himself so he could hear his surroundings better. Ghirahim was breathing hard, and Link glanced over his shoulder to see the demon had frozen. Every muscle in his body was rigid, and his shoulders heaved with every gasp.

"Master…" Link whispered softly, tugging on his restrains just slightly. "Master, let me up."

Ghirahim glared at him through a curtain of white, but Link did not waver.

"Master, let me up."

Ghirahim snarled, snapping his fingers with hatred burning in his eyes. Link slowly straightened up, grimacing as the sensation spreading over his back, and he turned to his owner. He took a few careful steps, blue eyes examining his features.

Ghirahim did not look himself at all. Aside from the fact that it was the middle of the night, thus he wasn't wearing make-up, his hair was disheveled and his eyes had a sort of… off look to them.

"Master… what's wrong?" Link couldn't believe he was asking this, but to see the demon so utterly hysterical was disconcerting.

"Y…You're _mine_." He screwed his eyes shut. "I broke you, you're mine!" Chocolate brown eyes snapped open, and he threw the lash forward.

Link grabbed his wrist, stopping the implement from getting anywhere. "Ghirahim. Are you afraid I'm going to try and leave you?"

Ghirahim stuttered. "Th-that's inane! And you will call me 'master', understand?!"

Link pushed Ghirahim back against the wall, noting his master's nervous ticks. "Master. Are you jealous of Zelda?"

Ghirahim pushed Link away from him just slightly, but Link pushed him back. The two stared at each other for the longest time, and then Ghirahim slid down the wall and sat on the floor. Link went down with him, disregarding his personal boundaries and straddling the demon's hips.

"Master," he said softly, taking Ghirahim's shoulder and giving it a little shake. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm stuck here. You know that—you said so yourself. There is no way out."

"There's a way out." Ghirahim gripped Link's side, almost as if he feared those words would send Link into a mad dash for the door.

"What…?" Link shook his head. "No, there is no way out."

Long fingers coiled through his hair, grabbing the blonde locks and holding on tight. "There is a way out. Your mind… I can keep your body here for the rest of your life, but so long as you can think… you can ignore me. You can forget me. You can live your life somewhere else while your body continues on here." Ghirahim grabbed Link's hair with both hands, pulling his face down so their noses touched. "Promise me…" he whispered, tears springing up in his eyes. "Promise me you won't forget me. Promise me, please…"

Link stared, eyes wide. _He's delusional… he's gone insane. _But he wasn't insane. He was Ghirahim, just a different side of Ghirahim. The side of Ghirahim that was not a Master, but a servant. And that was the side Link had never seen.

"I promise."

Ghirahim shook his head, giving Link a slight jerk. "No… no. You must promise and mean it. Promise and mean it!"

"Hey." Link barely heard his own voice, speaking in soothing tones. He made deliberate eye contact with Ghirahim, gut churning at the sight of his eyes. Those normally cocky, arrogant, flamboyant eyes now riddled with nothing but fear and anguish. "I promise I will never forget you, and I mean it."

Ghirahim let out a long stream of air, nodding. He let his body relax a little, easing onto the floor with a sigh. His hands slowly moved from Link's head to his waist, pulling him down.

"I don't want to be alone," Ghirahim whispered. "You will stay with me tonight, and that is an order."

Link nodded solemnly, resting his head on the elder's chest and listening to the still panicked heartbeat.

_What was that? I'm so… so confused…_

Link allowed his eyes to drift close, jumping slightly when visions from his dream passed in front of his eyes.

_I failed… _He bit his lip, shivering. _I failed them all…_

"Link?"

Link didn't reply, focusing solely on keeping his tears in.

"What's wrong, my pet? Why are you crying?"

Gritting his teeth, he turned his face into Ghirahim's chest. "I failed."

The demon let out a sigh, arms wrapping around Link's body and holding him close. "Don't think about that. You did far more than was asked of you. You did the best you could, and that's what's important."

"But…"

"Hush." Ghirahim tucked his chin over Link's head, absentmindedly stroking the blood-soaked backside. "Sleep now."

Link closed his eyes again, trying to push those thoughts and images from his mind. Ghirahim's behavior still stunned him. And he seemed so… normal, now. A little kinder than usual, sure, but other than that… what had just happened? Had Link inadvertently agreed to do something? Would he regret that promise? Or… or was something much, much bigger going on?

* * *

**A\N: Leave a review, PLEASE!**


	14. Giddup!

**A\N: Thank you all for your reviews! Sorry this took a little longer than usual to get up... it's been an interesting week. I just did mentions last chapter, and I can't say too much about this without there being spoilerage... Um...**

**Oh! Someone mentioned a mix-up between which eye got taken out. It was probably just a typo! Link is missing his RIGHT eye. If you see it say left again, let me know! And thank you for bringing it to my attention!  
**

**Also, I should tell you guys that I was getting so many FABULOUS reviews, I had to disable my PM... it was taking up a lot of time... and with the school year... and constantly trying to post more chapters... I had to turn it off. This means I can't reply to reviews anymore. BUT I still read each and every one and I will continue to do mentions!  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

"Master, you called?"

Link entered the throne room hesitantly, his voice quiet. He had only been called to the throne room once or twice during his stay, and he had no idea what to expect from the demon.

Ghirahim glanced down at him from where he sat next to his master. "Yes, I did."

Link's eyebrow slid upward at the tone of Ghirahim's voice. He sounded… depressed. Clearing his throat, he got down on his knees and looked up at the demon, noting that his master was wearing boots over his spandex leggings. Thick brown boots.

"Is there something you need?"

Ghirahim's chuckled bitterly, eyes flashing to his master for a split second before returning to the face of his skychild. "No, no. Nothing you can do." He paused, curling his fingers around his chin and staring at the ceiling. "Do you remember a few months ago? When I was still breaking you?"

Link shuddered, nodding his head with a whispered, 'yes, Master'. How could he possibly forget? The mark on his forehead, the brand on his thigh, and the patch on the right side of his face reminded him every waking moment. The never ending nightmares handled the unwaking ones.

"You remember the horse? The one you were so terribly frightened of?"

Link nodded his head. "Farasi…" he mumbled under his breath, remembering the name he had given her.

"What?"

"O-oh…" Link flushed slightly. "I said, 'Farasi'. It's what I named her…"

Ghirahim tilted his head to the side, his only good ear inclining towards his slave. "Oh? You seem to have a fetish for naming things."

Link ducked his head, trying to think of something to say that wouldn't sound too human or soft. "W-well… how else do you expect me to keep track of things? I'm not half as smart as you, Master."

The last part actually brought a smile to the demon's face, and he hopped off of his throne, walking towards Link. "Regardless of how smart you are or what you call that thing, I'm taking you to see her. Perhaps I will even teach you how to ride her."

Link swallowed hard, thinking of the bits he had seen in the stables. He remembered how it had felt in his mouth, and he paled, shaking his head.

"Oh n-no, Master, that's fine…"

Ghirahim merely grinned and seized his arm, snapping his fingers and removing them from the throne room.

"Here we are!"

Link's nose was flooded with the smell of hay and manure, which was actually kind of pleasant. It smelled like… the outdoors. Link hadn't been outdoors in months. He missed the sunshine, the grass, the fresh air. This stable was the closest thing he had to Faron Woods, and he would take it.

"Where is she, Master?"

Ghirahim pointed down the corridor a little ways, and Link saw her red head sticking out over the door. She whinnied when she saw him, and he smiled, walking towards her with a boyish grin plastered on his face.

"Hi, Farasi," he whispered, stroking her nose and pressing his forehead to hers. She made a low sound in her throat, almost like a chuckle, or a contented sigh. Perhaps a combination of the two.

"So, are you ready to ride?"

Link wrapped his arms around her head, turning his best pair of pleading eyes to Ghirahim. "Please don't…"

Ghirahim scowled. "Why ever not?"

"Don't hurt her…" Link pleaded, moving closer to Farasi as if he could somehow protect her with his own body.

Ghirahim just looked at him like he was insane. "What are you babbling about? I said 'are you ready to ride'? Are you quite daft?!" Ghirahim sharply cuffed his face, and Link jumped, not bothering to grab his cheek. He had sort of grown accustomed to the sting…

"But… the bit…"

Ghirahim continued to frown, and then his eyes lit up. "Ohhh…" He pulled the object from the hook by the stall and displayed it to Link. "You mean this? This is a horse bit, you foolish child. It doesn't hurt horses."

Link bit his lip, not completely trusting the device. But… Ghirahim hadn't been lying to him lately. After he had broken Link, he seemed content to be honest with him and treat him with at least a small amount of kindness.

"A… alright."

"Now, step away from the horse."

Link started, and then stopped, and then stepped away silently, a request dancing on the tip of his tongue. Ghirahim watched him carefully as he stepped up to Farasi, his eyes peering right through him.

"You want to ask something?"

Link nodded silently. "Two things…"

"What's stopping you?" Ghirahim placed the bit in her mouth and laid the reins over her neck, materializing a brush in her hand and quickly cleaning her body.

"I… I don't want to be slapped."

Ghirahim laughed at that, giving Link a playful look that told the boy he would keep punishment out of the equation.

"Master, why did you let me have my own room? I thought I was going to live with the other servants. At least… that's what you told me."

Ghirahim sighed softly, glancing at the ceiling while he checked Farasi's underbelly, brushing her until he was content and then moving to a small room beside her stall.

"I suppose it's because you're special. You don't put a trophy on the coffee table, do you?"

Link shook his head. "No, Master."

"Then there you have it. I was impressed by your resilience, and the satisfaction you gave me when I won was… spectacular. I felt I had to reward you, if only a little."

Link nodded, processing the answer in his mind and seeing the train of logic. He still had another question but… the more he thought about how to word it, the more his stomach turned sour.

"You had another question." Ghirahim came out of the room with some sort of leather contraption in his arms. "Ask it."

Link jumped a little at the force of Ghirahim's command, but he gave a sharp nod and began to speak, watching as Ghirahim placed the object on Farasi's back.

"Well, Master… there was that little… episode… in the torture room the other night."

Ghirahim stiffened, and Link instantly wished he had gone with his first instinct and never spoke at all. He bit his lip and stepped away from the very still demon.

"Continue."

The order caught him off guard, but he did as he was told.

"I was just wondering, I guess… if something happened to make you act so… different."

Ghirahim gave the device a sharp jerk and held out his hand for Link to take. The blonde did it without a second though, and Ghirahim hoisted him up onto the animal, earning a panicked yelp from him.

"Wh-what?" He grabbed onto the reins instinctively, and Ghirahim chuckled quietly.

"You're a natural! Now, try and make her move."

Link blinked a few times, looking at the thing he was sitting on and looking at the reins in his hands. "C…can't you just tell me?"

Ghirahim grinned, fangs peeking between his lips.

Link got a little brave and let out a sarcastic sort of line. "No, of course not. You'd rather humiliate me." \

Ghirahim just laughed out loud, throwing his head back. "Give her a little squeeze with your legs and hold your reins forward."

Link did as he was told, and Farasi started out of the stall, hooves clopping on the cement.

"Now what?" Link's chest tightened as he realized he didn't know how to stop, and Ghirahim was nowhere in sight. "M-Master?"

Link jumped as a loud whinny rang out, and a blur of black, white, and red rocketed past him and Farasi. Farasi took off after the blur, and after Link collected himself, he realized it was Ghirahim on a black horse who had run past them.

"Come on, skychild! Farasi will follow him wherever he goes, but you'll still have to remain in control."

Link nodded, swallowing hard as his heart pounded in his chest, fumbling with the reins and watching how Ghirahim held them. It took a few tries, but he began to mimic the moves Ghirahim was making in order to control his horse. Farasi started to pick up his vibes, and soon the two were right next to their leader's, only a head or so behind.

Ghirahim looked over at him and gave an affirmative nod. "Good, good. Remain in control!"

Link nodded back, focusing on his hands intently.

"Keep your butt in the saddle, skychild! And remember, she can feel what you're feeling. If you are scared, she will be, too. Remain calm and superior, she will follow suit, and she will not falter."

Link nodded and tried to remain calm, but this was his first time riding anything other than his bird and she was going _fast!_

…

Actually…

This was really similar to riding a Loftwing! If he took the reins like this…

"Is this how you steer, Master?" he called over the wind, turning her in a few wide circles and slowing down and speeding up to test out his control.

Ghirahim laughed. "Exactly! Exactly!" The demon froze suddenly, pulling hard on his reins. He stared at the mountain range with a troubled expression on his face, not moving a muscle.

"Master?" Link rode up to the white clad man and stopped beside him, following his gaze to the peaks in the distance. "Is something the matter, Master?"

"No… No, nothing at all."

Link bit his lip, watching the ground for a few moments while Farasi shifted nervously. "Master… this has something to do with the other night, doesn't it?"

Ghirahim gave him a sharp look that meant, very directly, 'shut up'. But for some stupid reason he couldn't explain, his lips kept moving.

"And it has something to do with Demise, too? And the Surface? What's going on up there? And why—"

Everything happened so fast. Ghirahim's hand flew at him and he jumped, feeling a sting travel across his face. But before he could quite understand what those two things together meant, Farasi spooked. Then it was just pain. Pain all over his backside, and his neck, and his head, and his legs… and just everything. The sting was gone. This was a dull, aching, horrible pain.

_I'm going to be sick…_

He tried to move, but his body refused to comply, remaining rigid on the ground. Shaking. He was shaking… with pain? With fear? He couldn't remember… he was so disoriented. What was going on?

"Link!" A voice came from the distance, hands closing over his shoulders.

_Stop touching me… it hurts… stop…_

The gray sky began to blur, horrified eyes the color of chocolate hovered above him fading into the distance.

"Link!"

And then it was dark.

* * *

**A\N: Sorry for the shortness, but it's been a while since I did a cliffhanger and... well, I really wanted to!**

**Please review, and I hope you all enjoyed!  
**


	15. Save Me

**A\N: WOW! 166 REVIEWS! Sometimes when I get writing these stories, I get so focused on updating that I forget to check and see how I'm doing review wise. And then I check and I'm like... 'I LOVE ALL OF YOU. SO MUCH.'**

**_Mentions:_Triforce of Awesome, twinxie1OO, Chocolatepiewithcoookiecrums , meijosui, Yueki, The Dark Dweller, WolfenAmphithere, zeldawolf2000, zelda3469, NeonDystortion, Navishamon, goddessharp, Half-BloodPrincess1, Swirlydots, SilverFlameoftheWindScar, zeldafan45, pikachucat, xxpsychocupcakexx, Shiny Ivy Leaves, LEva114, Blue StrawberryIII, SheDevil333, ADifferentSortOfPerson, Anonymous, Guest, thespiritmaiden, xxxFaiFan, Mwah, The Grinning Reaper, PrplDolfin, Amaterasu, Melissa, toadmiffle, NarumiGetsutan14, TheShredder'sLeftClaw, Average Apple, HumanDalek, RainbowCheeseNip, FatGuy Onfire, midna28, Fritter Critter, RatLady1, DragonEyes0905, Guest 2, Igee, and Guest 3! THANK YOU! ALL 46 OF YOU THANK YOU SO MUCH! THANK YOU A HUNDRED TIMES OVER! Your reviews mean a lot to me! *heart*  
**

**Now! Without further ado! The second to last chapter (I think...) of Crimson Seal!  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

"Hnn…"

Link's eyes fluttered, glimpses of white, red, and gold flashing through his vision. Slowly, he opened his eyes, taking in the situation. Ghirahim was standing over him, worry still flaming in those chocolate brown eyes. Past him was a shimmering gold ceiling with burgundy decorations handling down.

_This is… my room._

He slowly moved his head, blinking at Ghirahim and watching as the demon lord nervously tucked his sheet of bangs behind his ears, chewing on his bottom lip.

"Master… you're so upset… why?"

Ghirahim's expression was one of complete agony, but he quickly shook himself and forced a smile. "Nothing, skychild. How are you feeling?"

Link took a deep breath, pain spiking through his chest, and he winced. "I, uh… not too great…" He paused as Ghirahim nodded, looking around the room. "Where… um, where are Raika and Jinka?"

"I sent them to the kitchen to help Deyonce with the dishes. They'll prepare something to eat and bring it back here for you." Ghirahim dismissed the subject with a wave and turned to look at the boy on the bed. "You are to stay in this bedroom for at least a week to recover. I expect you to use your servants to their fullest extent, and if I catch you walking around the castle at any point in time, I assure you there will be severe punishment."

Link laughed softly, grimacing at the pain in his chest. "Funny. For a second there it sounded like you were worried about me…"

Ghirahim grit his teeth, glaring daggers at him. "What utter nonsense!"

Link didn't say anything, but he didn't have to. They both knew he hit the nail right on the head.

"So…" he started, changing the subject to get himself out of the danger zone. "What happened, exactly? I don't really remember…"

"I slapped you, and the sound and movement make Farasi spook. She took off without you, so to speak."

Link's eyes widened, and he sat up suddenly, grasping Ghirahim's forearm. "You didn't punish her, did you?"

Ghirahim blink, reaching out to pat the boy's head. "No. I was planning on it, but… if you don't care, I don't care."

"I don't care! Just… don't hurt her. Please…"

The demon watched him for a moment, letting out a long stream of air. "You know what your problem is, Link?"

"Wh…what?"

"You care too much. You care about slaves, and about animals, and about peace and harmony. The world… it is riddled with evil and pain and despair. Don't you understand that if you continue to cling to these… these luxuries, you're going to die from stress someday?"

Link watched his master's eyes for a moment, how they seemed… pitying. And a little confused.

Smiling, Link squeezed Ghirahim's arm.

"You know what your problem is, Master?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"You don't care enough. You don't care about slaves, and about animals, and about peace and harmony. And I know why, too. It's because no one has ever cared about you. The world is riddled with evil and pain and despair, but all it takes is one light in the darkness to make a difference, Master. You choose to be the darkness. I choose to be the light."

Link took a deep breath, leaning towards Ghirahim until his head was resting on the demon's exposed stomach, his cheek flushed against the icy skin. Hesitantly, Link wound his arms around Ghirahim's waist, giving him a little squeeze.

"Master… I don't know what's going on around here. I don't know why you've been acting to strangely, but… I do know that… you are lonely—"

Link felt pain sear through his head, Ghirahim's knuckles rapping loudly on his skull.

"Shut up, slave! You dare try to tell me what I am and what I am not and what I need to be?!"

Link was hit again, but he only squeezed Ghirahim tighter, clenching his jaw to cope with the pain.

"M…Master… I made a promise. I promised and I meant it."

"That was… invalid. It was late at night, and I was hallucinating." Ghirahim spoke firmly, but made no move to shove him away.

"No… no, it wasn't. It was very real, and I know why." Link looked up, still holding onto the demon, who was looking down at him. "You've been forgotten before."

The torment that flashed through the demon's eyes told all, if only for a moment, and Link's hand began to move in a circle on his back.

"Someone… someone who meant very much to you completely forgot you existed. And you never got over it. And because of that… you are all alone. And it's killing you."

Ghirahim watched him for a moment more, swallowing hard, lips quivering. "You need to rest, Link."

"Master…"

Ghirahim's hands clamped down on his shoulders more harshly than was necessary. "Go ahead and rest." He pushed Link into the sheets, pulling the blanket up to his chin. "Be a good little slave and do what your master says. Dinner will be up later… and I will check on your regularly. Goodnight."

Link watched as the demon left, so many confused thoughts running through his mind.

_I was right. Someone forgot him, and that's why he hates everyone and acts so arrogant. He's trying to convince himself he can survive in solitude… but why? Why not find someone else? And move on? I don't understand any of this!_

_But… but I do understand that Master is alone. And I don't know why… maybe it's the fall or the aftermath of the torture… but I want to help him. _

"I promised… and I meant it."

* * *

Ghirahim entered the kitchen silently, watching as the four slaves hurried about, mixing this, stirring that, baking something or other. Raika and Jinka were… inseparable. They refused to leave each others' side, and most of the time they spoke in unison. They followed Deyonce a lot—in fact, everyone did. Deyonce seemed to be… a leader of sorts. A figure to look up to among slaves. He was well-respected and feared among the slaves, but he was very just and kind.

It was truly amazing how a few nudges from the skychild got him to observe things he once considered obsolete. A year—no, three months ago, he never would have given the slaves a single thought aside from how well they did their jobs. But after seeing the way Link interacted with them… he began to see them as people.

He groaned, sitting down and lowering his head to the table with a thud.

_I am losing my mind._

"Master, are you alright?"

Ghirahim's head snapped up, and he found himself staring into ruby violet mismatched eyes. "Ah… yes, I'm fabulous."

Deyonce smiled at him. "Master, you didn't say fabulous with your usual finesse. Are you sure something isn't bothering you?"

"I'm fine, slave, now get back to your duties!"

Deyonce bent at the waist, and Ghirahim sensed that his words had not done a single ounce of harm. "Yes, Master. I'm sorry for troubling you."

The demons continued to bustle around the kitchen, and Ghirahim watched through glazed eyes, occasionally licking his lips at the smells that wafted through the air.

His thoughts continued to wander… the skychild's words playing over and over in his mind.

"_I promised and I meant it."_

"_You've been forgotten before."_

The demon laced his fingers through his hair, shaking his head at the audacity of the thought.

_Me? The fabulous demon lord Ghirahim? Forgotten? That's preposterous! Anyone who would dare forget my name wouldn't live very long at all. And even if one measly peasant forgot me, what effect would that have on me and my life? None!_

"Master, I hate to trouble you again, but Demise is summoning you."

Ghirahim nodded to Deyonce tiredly, snapping his fingers above his head and teleporting to Demise's throne room.

"You called, Master?"

"You've been wasting your time again, Ghirahim."

Ghirahim flinched lightly at the harsh response, stepping towards the large throne with a humble bow. "I'm very sorry, Master. I have… no excuse."

Demise growled low in his throat, eyes narrowing. "Is it that boy? Does he need to be removed?"

"No!" Ghirahim shouted a little too quickly, his head snapping up and sending his bangs in a wide arch. "No, Link is not the problem here, it was my negligence, and I apologize. I won't happen again, I promise."

Demise rested his chin on his hand, one eyebrow slowly travelling upwards. "Is that so?"

"Yes." Ghirahim replied without hesitation, wanting to keep Link out of the problem entirely. "Anyways… I noticed smoke signals while I was out today. Do you think it's them?"

Demise nodded. "Of course it's them. We killed their precious goddess, and now they… those Sheikah… they want revenge. They think they can take us down now rather than wait for her reincarnate form. Unfortunately for them, that is not possible."

Ghirahim bit his lip. "But… Master, the hordes have not yet recovered. And you haven't been able to call the dead lately, seeing as there is such an upset in the balance. Perhaps… perhaps we should just hold them off rather than eliminate—"

Ghirahim hit the ground hard, pain flashing across his cheek, blood trickling down his jawline. Holding a hand to his spinning head, he pulled himself back to his knees and pressed his forehead to the floor.

"I'm sorry, Master. Your plan is best, of course. We should eliminate them as soon as possible."

Demise gave a sharp nod. "By the end of this week."

Ghirahim choked on his own spit, eyes widening in horror. "Th-the end? Of th-this week? But how?!"

"Why are you stuttering?" Demise growled. "Are you frightened? Are you doubtful?"

"Master… Master, please… two weeks. Give the men two weeks to prepare. That's all I'm asking."

_One week?! One week? They'll be obliterated! Demolished! Annihilated! And we have no back-up source, so once they're out of the picture, we'll be completely defenseless._

"A week and a half. That is more than enough time to prepare. I guarantee the Sheikah aren't waiting around for us to be ready to fight them. We have to act fast, and this is the best course of action."

Ghirahim slowly nodded his head. "Yes… Master. I will tell them."

"No failures this time, Ghirahim."

"Yes, Master."

"Get out."

"Yes… Master."

Ghirahim snapped his fingers, returning his body to the now vacant kitchen.

_A week and a half… no failures… Sheikah army… Link injured… slaves… too much. This is just too much._

He lowered his head slowly to the table, intertwining his fingers in his lap, a slow, painful sigh falling from his lips.

Soft fingers brushed against his throat, and he jumped slightly, not lifting his head from the table. A delicious smell entered his nose, and suddenly he was in someone else's shadow.

His head was drawn up from the table gently, and a spoon was put to his lips. Without a second though, he opened his mouth and let himself be fed.

It was beef vegetable soup, and very good at that. It reminded him of winter… many winters ago when Demise actually used to cook and clean up around the house. There was a big pot of beef vegetable soup on the stove almost all the time, filling the house with its glorious smell and filling his tummy with warmth and contentedness.

* * *

"_Is supper ready, yet, Master? I'm sooo hungry!"_

_Demise chuckled, nodding his head and filling a bowl with the stew before placing it on the table. "Let it cool before you eat it, alright? And then we'll head in by the fireplace, and I'll read you a story."_

"_Yay!" Ghirahim clapped his hands, bouncing on his chair and watching the soup carefully, waiting for that perfect temperature to arrive._

_Demise laughed again, wiping his hands clean before sitting down across from the child. _

_Suddenly, a knock was heard at the door, and Demise got up to answer it, moving just a little too quickly. Ghirahim's curiosity was instantly piqued, and he followed his Master into the hallway, watching from a distance as the door was opened, revealing a large group of people standing outside. _

"_Master…? Who are those people?"_

_Demise ignored his question and spoke with the man in the funny hat who was standing at the front. Ghirahim wondered if he was someone from the war. There were a lot of uniformed demons standing outside, but then in the middle of the demons was a cluster of people who didn't look right at all. They had crazy colored hair—colors like brown and black and gold—and their clothing was all baggy and frumpy looking. The only one who seemed even the slightest bit interesting was…_

"_Master!" Ghirahim ran past Demise and through the door, grabbing a young boy by the arm and dragging him back into the house. Outside, a woman began screaming, but she was restrained by the guards, so Ghirahim had nothing to worry about._

"_I want this boy! His eyes are all funny-looking!"_

_Demise blinked. "What do you mean you 'want' him?"_

"_I want a slave like you have, Master! He'll be a slavey, and he will be mine. He will be my slavey."_

_The boy whose arm he was holding so tightly looked at him with wide, horrified eyes, tears starting to roll down his cheeks._

"_Master, he's cold! Can he have some soup! I want my slavey to have some soup! Please? Please, please pleeeaaaase?"_

_Demise chewed on his lips for a moment, and then he laughed, shrugging his shoulders. "Sure, why not? Go ahead and give him some soup. He's all yours!"_

"_Yay!" Ghirahim giggled, still hearing the odd screams in the background, and he dragged the boy into the kitchen, putting him on a chair and getting him a bowl of soup and a spoon._

_The boy just stared at it, tears still streaming down his face. Ghirahim blinked._

"_Aren't you gonna eat?"_

_The boy didn't move. Didn't respond. Didn't eat._

_Ghirahim sighed, rolling his eyes. "I forgot, you're just a human. You don't know much, do ya'?" Ghirahim hopped up onto the table, sitting in front of the human child. He grabbed the spoon and dipped it into the bowl, getting a nice spoonful of stew. He took the boy's chin in his hand and gently pushed the spoon into his mouth, smiling when the boy began to chew._

"_There you go, slavey. You just needed a little en…en…encagement, that's all!"_

_Ghirahim continued to feed the boy before him, swinging his legs over the edge of the table. The boy continued to eat, occasionally fiddling with Ghirahim's pant leg, fingering the fleece pajamas with fascination in his eyes. _

"_We're gonna have so much fun together slavey! And since there's no way out, we're gonna be together forever!"_

_The boy looked up at him. "Forever?"_

_Ghirahim nodded. The boy smiled big._

"_Forever!"_

* * *

Ghirahim felt Deyonce's fingers lace through his hair, a quiet hum escaping his lips.

"Th… thank you, Deyonce." His arms slowly wound around the boy's midsection.

_Why am I suddenly so emotional? Every little thing is getting to my head, and I can't… I can't stop it! _

"You just needed a little encagement, Master."

Ghirahim buried his face in his servant's lap, shaking his head. "S-Slavey… Deyonce?"

"Yes, Master?" the boy asked, working his fingers over Ghirahim's shoulders and back, soothing the aching muscles.

"Forever, Deyonce?"

"Forever, Master."

Ghirahim screwed his eyes shut, shoulders quivering as the sobs he had been holding back for so long began to seep out.

"_I promised, and I meant it."_

"_I promise I will never forget you, and I mean it."_

_Link… save me._

* * *

**A\N: Ghirahim is officially losing it. I know there wasn't a whole lot of Link in this, and for that I'm sorry, but I really wanted you to see some of Ghirahim's past (which Link doesn't know) and I wanted to show how Ghirahim is dealing with inner angst. I feel like the next chapter might seem like an abrupt end... but if I don't end it now, I will have endless pages of nothingness. I might... and this is a strong might... MIGHT have a short (very short) fluff chapter before the final, angsty, painful blowout at the end. MIGHT. **

**Please review! Thanks so much!  
**


	16. Promise

**A\N: Here it is! The final chapter of Crimson Seal! Dang... this was a fun story to write! I really like how it turned out... this is a nice, long chapter, yes. I would have had a little more build-up, but then there would have been several pages of mere fluff because there were very few events that were crucial and... well, you'll just see. Read it, and please leave a review! Final mentions and such are at the bottom!**

* * *

Link lay on his back, panting hard as sweat poured down his face, pain racking every inch of his body. Blood splashed between his lips, chest heaving as he gasped wildly for air.

_How… How did it come to this? Where did I go wrong?_

His fingers twitched, reaching for his sword, but he was pinned to the ground by two metal rods, and his chances of going anywhere were beyond slim.

_Everything… happened so fast… how did I not see this coming?_

* * *

Bed rest was, by far, the worst torture Ghirahim had ever put him through. Ironically, it was the only one that was implemented for Link's benefit. After all, one could only play so many games of Gin, eat so many bowls of soup, and sing so many campfire songs before their sanity started to slip.

Raika and Jinka treated him unbelievably well, and Link really enjoyed their company, but when those seven wretched days were over, there was a reason he did a little dance on the kitchen table.

The same, however, could not be said for Ghirahim. With every passing day he looked more tired. More stressed. More depressed. More hurt. And Link had no idea why.

"Master, is something bothering you?"

"Huh?" Ghirahim looked up from the book he was reading, watching the hero with faded eyes. "Did you say something?"

Link gave him a weak smile. "I was asking you if something was wrong, Master."

"Oh… Uh… No…" Ghirahim returned to his book, but three seconds later he was staring at the ceiling. "Link… if something were to happen to me… do you think you could manage? The castle, I mean. Running it, keeping it clean, watching the slaves and caring for them."

Link was taken aback by the question, and the mere aspect of Ghirahim being… gone… sent a shiver down his spine. "Well… I think I could. You know, if I had to, but…" He shook his head, not wanting to push his limits, but desiring an answer even more. "Master, if something is going on, please tell me. I deserve to know."

Ghirahim looked at him for a moment, and then his eyes slid to the fireplace, a smirk twisting his lips. "You deserve to know? You deserve to know?" He giggled quietly, running his tongue over his upper lip. "You deserve to know… nothing. There is nothing to know, nothing to be deserved. Nothing… there is nothing."

Link bit his lip, crawling slightly closer to his owner's chair, ducking his head into the hand that hung gracefully from the armrest. "Master…" Just the way he was speaking made Link start to worry. It made him sick to his stomach. "There are rumors… of a war coming. Are you going to fight in it?"

Ghirahim began to stroke his hair silently, peering into the flames. "Fight? Of course. Or then again… not so of course. I don't think I will. I'll be… busy…"

"Busy?"

Ghirahim grasped the hair between his fingers, pulling Link's head this way and that, chuckling. "Yes, busy. Busy with so, so many things… Master will handle the war. The slaves and the demons will fight it, and I will be busy."

Link placed his hands on the floor, moving slowly to get up, but Ghirahim pushed him back down.

"Stay, pet. Stay there and don't move. I want you to sleep in my room tonight."

Link nodded his head slowly, trying to think of something to say to comfort his master. Anything at all that would relieve the stress and make him act normally… just for one moment.

_I could attack him. Maybe he would fight me, and then punish me. His sadism would bring him back down to earth, right? It's something he's always liked, and it's his… signature thing. But what if that causes him to stop trusting me? What if… what if I just end up distancing him? I could… break something? Disobey him? But the past few days when I've misbehaved, he hasn't done anything. He stares at me with those eyes and just… does nothing._

"Master…" he heard his voice crack, blushing a bit, and he placed his hand over the demon's. "I'm… I know there's something wrong. And even though you won't tell me… I won't forget my promise. Okay? I'll never forget you."

Ghirahim's eyes lit up a little bit at that. "Never?" he asked, his voice gaining a little bit of life and volume.

"Never. I promised, and I meant it. Will you never forget that?"

Ghirahim smiled at him, a glimpse of his old self returning. "I will never forget that you promised me that, skychild."

"Never?" Link asked, grinning like a schoolboy.

"Never. I promised, and I meant it. Will you never forget _that?"_

Link laughed, jumping up onto Ghirahim's lap and throwing his arms around the older man's neck. Ghirahim also laughed, wrapping his arms around the boy's torso.

"You, skychild, are the craziest slave I've ever had, do you know that? Even Deyonce could never be quite as stupid and insane as you."

Link smiled, happy to see the familiar glow in Ghirahim's eyes. "I know, Master."

Ghirahim traced his studded eye patch with his index finger, seemingly taking in the details of his face. "I want to remember you, Link. Demons… we live forever. And as we go on and on we seem to forget so many things. But I want to remember every detail about the crazy little skychild who changed me." Ghirahim hugged him tightly again. "You've been a very good… f…friend to me, Link. Thank you."

Link was stunned at the words, but he simply returned the affection and smiled. "You're welcome."

Ghirahim suddenly jumped up. "I told you I was going to teach you to tango."

Link's eyebrows shot up. "At one o' clock in the morning?"

"Sure!" Ghirahim snapped his fingers, music filling the large bedroom. "Why not? After all, we should be a little crazy. War is always so depressing—so always have a party before and after!"

Link grinned, yelping when his hands were taking in Ghirahim's and the demon began to dance him around the room.

"You're the woman, obviously, so I'll teach you all the right steps. Then we can switch places."

"Wait, why do I have to be the woman first?"

"Because you are so obviously more feminine than I."

"What? That's insane! You are more feminine, Master! Way more feminine! You're practically gay!"

"I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me! And stop laughing, Master, this isn't funny!"

* * *

Despite the pain, Link let out a long laugh, his shoulders shaking. The frozen mud caked over his body began to crack with his movement, and fresh blood poured from the wounds decorating his body.

_Yes, with a night like that, how could I have seen it coming? We were so happy… we even invited Raika, Jinka, Viel, and Deyonce into the room and danced all night. We ate and drank, too. All kinds of sweet and sugary, unhealthy stuff. We all passed out around four in the morning… it was a great night… how could things have gone so… haywire?_

* * *

Link's eyes snapped open, pain shooting through his head, going right into his third eye straight through and out the back. It was like someone had stuck a long pin right through him.

"A-ah!" He sat up, grabbing his forehead and fighting off the urge to vomit as he stumbled out of the bed. "Wh-what…?"

Tripping over Raika's unconscious form, he made his way to one of Ghirahim's many mirrors, looking at his reflection and paling at what he saw.

His slave mark… the black dash on his forehead that eternally bound him to his master… it was fading. It was light gray and disappearing more each second.

_Wh-what does that mean? Where… _

He whirled around, scanning the room in the dim light, looking at the bodies on the floor. Jinka was at the foot of the bed, Raika was on the side Link came off of, Viel was curled up by the fireplace. That was it. No Ghirahim. No Deyonce.

Link bolted for the door, throwing it open and flying down the halls as fast as his legs would take him. "Master? Master?! Master where are you? Deyonce? Master?"

He tripped over an upturned corner of a rug, hitting the ground hard and burning his stomach and smacking his head against the tile.

"Hnn…"

He got to his knees, giving himself a quick shakedown before going all the way back to his feet. He went to take a step forward when a voice stopped him in his tracks.

"You're looking for him?"

Link slowly turned, gulping at the sight of Demise in all his flaming glory standing in the hall. Speechless, he gave a jerky nod.

"You won't find him. Or rather… you won't find what you're looking for."

A knot formed in his stomach, and he clenched his fists. "Do… do you know where he is?"

Demise stared ahead for quite some time, watching the clock's second hand travel around the face. "When Ghirahim was very young… he and I spent a lot of time together. He was always too naïve for his own good, and even as he aged with my trying my hardest to bring reality to light, he always managed to find something to believe in. I wanted to protect him… I wanted to make him understand that no one can be trusted… but I suppose some people can't survive without their fantasies and dreams."

Link felt a quiet sob escape his lips. "Where is he?" he demanded, growing desperate. "Where is he?"

"I used to cook, you know. A lot. Ghirahim always loved my food… it made him very happy." Demise glanced at him as if that was supposed to mean something, and when Link didn't' respond, he sighed. "The kitchen, boy. Go to the kitchen. Brace yourself."

With those final words, the Demon King continued down the hallway to his bedroom, and Link was left in a dark corridor with a knife in his heart, a lump in his throat, and a coil in his stomach.

"No… No…"

He turned on his heel and made a mad dash for the kitchen, arms pumping as he ran, sweat sliding down his forehead. It wasn't long before ragged sobs were heard in the distance, and Link picked up speed, vaguely registering them to be Deyonce's cries.

"Deyonce! Deyonce, I can hear you! Where's Master?!"

The reply was a cross between a scream and a whisper, and Link couldn't make out a single word.

He thundered into the kitchen, freezing upon entrance, eyes wide.

It was trashed. The table was overturned, the stove was crushed, food was strewn all over the floor, the refrigerator was without a door, most of the cabinets were broken, and still more damage was being done by one enraged Deyonce.

"He's gone! He's gone!" Deyonce swore repeatedly, cursing names, fates, and the cruelty of life in general. "It's n-not fair! It's not—"

Link's heart pounded in his chest, body shaking as he came to grips with the reality of what had happened. Slowly, he took a step forward, making his way around the table to the area where Deyonce was standing, a murderous glow in his scarlet purple eyes.

"M… Master?" Link breathed, gripping the leg of the table as Ghirahim came into view.

He was lying so… so still. And so quiet. His hair lying as a sheet over his face, one arm draped over his waist and the other lying beneath him on the floor. His legs were curled just slightly…

Why, it looked just like when he took afternoon naps.

"Master… get up." Link's voice shook more than he wanted, the command lost beneath the sounds of Deyonce's demolition. "Master, get up!" he shouted, falling to his knees beside the demon. There was no blood, no cuts, no bruises. He wasn't dead, right? He couldn't be dead! He just couldn't be dead!

"Master!" Link grabbed his shoulders, shaking him hard. "Master, this isn't funny anymore! Wake up, you're scaring m—"

Link heard a pained cry, and he turned around, panicking when he saw Deyonce doubled over, bleeding from his chest, the hilt of a dagger clutched in his hands.

"Deyonce!"

He rushed to the demon's side, helping him to the floor, and he pulled his hands away, inspecting the wound. "Wh…why?" he asked, tears falling from his eyes.

_Master… Deyonce… why? Why are you doing this to me?!_

"F-Forever…" Deyonce sputtered, blood sliding down his chin. "M-Master and I… we promised each other…" Deyonce coughed, blood spraying from his mouth and coating the two slaves' clothes. "…forever…"

Link grabbed him by the shoulders, shaking him hard. "Deyonce, don't _leave! _I need you! Master, he's hurt, or something, and we—"

"He's gone, Link… he's gone." Deyonce shook his head. "Master… Master talked to you, didn't he? He asked if you would care for the castle?"

Link blinked, nodding slowly. "But… but what does that have to do with this?"

"Did you ever ask yourself… why he didn't pick me? After all… I kn-know everything… and I'm older th-than y-you…" Deyonce rasped, laughing bitterly. "Because he knew… he knew I couldn't live on in this world… not without him…"

Link bit his lip, tears streaming down his face. "You two… you… you can't leave me… Master… Deyonce… what do I do without you? What about Demise…? What… what about?" Link's eyes widened. "Did… Did Demise do this?!"

Deyonce shook his head. "Master… Master loved Demise. Demise was the only figure Master ever respected… ever cared about… ever aspired to please. And Demise… in his self-proclaimed 'protecting'… forgot him. Completely. Cast him aside without a second thought. Master… Master died that day… he's been dead for a very long time, actually… It's a shame you never got to meet him…"

The man's eyes began to close, but Link jerked him. "There's more to the story! Tell me the rest!"

Deyonce's eyes snapped open, and he gasped in pain, clutching the blade protruding from his chest. "He… he grew cold and angry. He… He rejected everyone and everything. Making himself numb was… the best… way… to live…" Deyonce coughed up more blood onto himself, shuddering in agony, screwing his eyes shut. "Then… then you came, Link. You came along and… you had such fire! Such passion! I think… I think Master hated you for that. He… he wanted to break you… to break that spirit. But even after your surrender you… you cared… and you loved… and you… cherished… life… and people… and living… and Master… Master…"

Link grit his teeth, wiping his face on his sleeve. "So… I did this? I did this to him?!"

Deyonce shook his head, his body going cold beneath Link's fingertips. "Master… loved… you… second person… ever cared about… aspired to be… like Demise… you… saved… him…"

Deyonce's eyes gently closed, air slipping between his lips as his body went still, limp like a ragdoll. Link shook his head, shaking the body in his arms.

"Deyonce! Deyonce, come back!" He screwed his eyes shut, tears flooding his eyes and racing down his cheeks, dropping to the corpse beneath his chin. "Master! Deyonce! M-Master!"

He released Deyonce's lifeless form and inched towards Ghirahim, brushing the curtain of hair from his eyes. He looked so… so peaceful. So happy.

_If you were so happy, why did you end it like this? Why? Tell me why!_

But the corpse did not respond. Link panted heavily, wiping his eyes and pulling up as many memories as he could, trying to understand what was going on. What had happened. What was going to happen next. Anything at all to give him some sense of control.

"…_second person… ever cared about… aspired to be… like Demise…"_

Link shook his head. "I'm the second person… the second person what?" He blinked a few times, chewing the words in his mind and slowly piecing them together. "Master… aspired to be… like me? He cared about… me? Is that was he meant?" Link shook his head. "So what went wrong?"

"_Demise… forgot him… Master died that day…"_

But… but if Link's promise fixed everything then why…? Why did this need to happen? Everything was okay again! Ghirahim had someone who would never forget him, and he already said he wasn't going to be fighting in the war. He was—

"_Master will handle the war. The slaves and the demons will fight it, and I will be busy."_

Link looked down at the pale face on the floor, finally understanding.

_Master didn't have to fight in the war… I did._

"_I want to remember you, Link."_

_And because there is no chance we can win… he didn't want to be around to see it. Because once I'm gone… he would have been alone with Demise again. _

"…_you… saved… him…"_

Link's head hit the tile, tears falling from his eye as sobs rack his body. He wished for all he was worth he still had two eyes to cry with. He screamed into the floor, crying out in agony and fear.

_It's not fair! They're gone! I don't know what to do! I don't know how to win a war! We're all going to be slaughtered in a few days anyways, so what's the point?!_

His eyes caught sight of the dagger still secured in Deyonce's chest, and his fingers inched towards it, throat dry, heart pounding.

"_Link… if something were to happen to me… do you think you could manage? The castle, I mean. Running it, keeping it clean, watching the slaves and caring for them."_

But why would he ask that? How could he leave Link all alone with that responsibility and expect him not to fall apart? Unless… Unless maybe…

"_The world… it is riddled with evil and pain and despair. Don't you understand that if you continue to cling to these… these luxuries, you're going to die from stress someday?"_

Ghirahim's self-defense mechanism was to not care. That was the way Demise had conditioned him…

"_The world is riddled with evil and pain and despair, but all it takes is one light in the darkness to make a difference, Master. You choose to be the darkness. I choose to be the light." _

Link's self-defense mechanism was to care as much as he could, which is why Ghirahim asked him to watch the castle. Ghirahim knew if tragedy struck, Link would be able to pour his heart and soul into protecting the remaining slaves and demons. He knew because Link had been conditioned differently.

_So… so you left so you wouldn't have to see me die. And because you knew you couldn't care for anyone during the war without losing your mind… That's why you… you…_

Link jerked his hand away from the hilt, new tears—bitter tears—flowing freely down his cheek, his chest aching with every heart-wrenching sob.

There was only one response to Ghirahim's request. It was a rather obvious response—it was a response Link enjoyed. One he had embraced since he lost the battle for freedom. That was the response he would choose.

_Yes, Master._

* * *

Link turned his head to the right, taking in the sight of Jinka and Raika lying over top of each other in a mess of tangles bodies and weapons. Together to the end—how predictable. And Viel… he was at Link's side. He had promised to stay after Deyonce left. Link wasn't certain, but there seemed to be some close friendship between the two, and after Deyonce followed Ghirahim on ahead, Viel had clung to Link like a dryer sheet.

They were all dead, though. Most of the soldiers were. Link was merely waiting. Waiting for the blood to stop flowing. His heart to stop being.

Suddenly, he was lying in someone's shadow, and he looked up to see a young Sheikah warrior, mouth and nose covered, blue eyes piercing into his.

"You've come… to finish me?" Link asked.

She nodded silently, her braid dangling inches from his face.

"G…Good. Master… hates to be kept waiting, and… I think I'm late enough so as it is."

The Sheikah's eyes filled with confusion, but he sighed in contentedness, prepared to say goodbye to this world. To say goodbye and never look back. He was the last one to fall.

He was ready.

She poised her sword above his heart, gripping the hilt with both hands. "Do you have any last words?"

Link's lips twisted in a moment of thought as he considered the idea in his head. "Last words? Is there a need for such things? When it's all said and done, isn't the best type of death, perhaps, in silence?" He wasn't quite sure where he was going with his train of thought, but to his blood-deprived mind, it seemed to make plenty of sense. "I'm a stranger to you, and you to me… The ones I would have hear my final thoughts are waiting for me already. Why should I tell you what I have to say?" Then he laughed. "Of course… it'd be nice for someone to know… just to mess with peoples' heads. It would confused them, wouldn't it?"

The Sheikah was now staring at him like he had grown a second head, and he was certain she thought he was insane. He probably was. When was the last time he ate? Took a bath?

"No… No, I won't say anything. I'm ready to go."

He closed his eyes, a smile tugging at the edges of his mouth, and he waited for impact.

It came in a burst of burning, searing agony, and numbness followed shortly after, soothing his nerves and blackening his mind, pulling him down...down…down… to the eternal sleep.

He may have been broken. He may have been a slave. He may have died in battle. But he was the last one to fall… and for that, he claimed victory.

* * *

White.

Everything was white around him. Pulsing white. Pure white. Beautiful, peaceful, serene white.

No, wait. There was some green. Oh, and some blue. Trees? A lake? Where… where was he? The forest? Was it all a bad dream? Was all of that pain really just a bad dream? Was he still on his mission to rescue Zelda? Was she still alive?

"Link!"

Her voiced echoed through his mind, and he slowly sat, looking around, eyes taking in the beautiful glory of the… eyes?

Link reached up, feeling his face and finding both eyes were there and working just fine. He looked down at himself. No scars, no cuts, no bruises, no blood! But… but he wasn't wearing his green tunic. He was wearing a white tunic, with gold and blue trimming. He was barefoot. The grass… it felt wonderful under his feet. There was no pain. No prickles hiding between the lush, green grass.

"Link!"

Her voice came again, and he turned around, spying her in the distance, pale blue dress flowing around her as she ran, also barefoot, to embrace him.

"Link!" She shouted, giggling as she jumped up, throwing her arms around his neck. "You've finally arrived!"

"A-arrived?"

"Heyo!" Groose stepped out of the forest, Pipit and Karane in tow behind him. "See! I told you I found him!"

Link blinked hard, rubbing his eyes. "Was… was I dreaming?"

Zelda shook her head. "No… no everything you remember was very real. It's just… over."

"Over?"

The group smiled at him. "Over."

Relief flooded through his chest, and he took a deep breath, throwing his arms up and falling back into the grass, his laughter echoing through the endless woods. "It's over!" he laughed and shouting, rolling around and smiling uncontrollably.

Zelda grabbed his arm, pulling him to his feet. "Come on! There's so much to show you! This world… it goes on forever!"

Groose laughed loudly. "The best part is: There's no pain! You can skydive without a sailcloth and not only don't you die, it doesn't hurt a bit!"

Pipit chuckled. "Yeah, you can swordfight for real and no one gets injured. It's just fun and active!"

"Hey, Master!"

Link whirled around, smiling when he saw Jinka, Deyonce, and Raika running towards him, all three of them happy and healthy. And they were no longer slaves.

"Hey! None of that master stuff! I'm Link now, okay!"

The two boys ran up to him, throwing their arms around his neck and embracing him. Deyonce waited until they were finished to give him a more modest hug, though in no way, shape, or form did he attempt to hide his joy.

"Link, who are these people?" Pipit asked. "They look fun!"

Link ran his hands through his hair. "I have so much to tell you."  
"Tell us on the way!" Zelda shouted, taking off down the path, everyone else following closely behind her.

Link took several deep breaths, still stunned at how amazing everything had turned out. He couldn't take it all in. The pain, the hurt, the death, the scars, the blood, it was all over. Gone. Done. Bye-bye!

Link began to run. "Alright, let's go! Show me this place!"

After ten feet, Link came to a sudden stop. He seemed upset for a moment, but then he smiled. "How silly of me… I almost forgot." He turned slowly, grinning at a bush by the tree he had woken up under. "Almost."

Two chocolate brown eyes watched him from behind a bush, and he started walking towards it, smiling widely. Ghirahim slowly got up, his eyes hesitant and a bit fearful. Link held out his arms, and Ghirahim started to walk slowly towards him.

Suddenly, he broke into a run and flew at Link, wrapping his arms around his friend's neck, hugging him. Ghirahim sobbed into his shoulder, gripping his shirt.

"You didn't forget me…"

Link laughed, stroking his hair. "Oh, Ghirahim…You're so stupid sometimes." He sighed, squeezing the man in his arms.

Ghirahim looked up at him, frowning in confusion. Link just smiled.

"I promised, and I meant it."

* * *

**A\N: AHH! DID I DISAPPOINT ALL OF YOU TERRIBLY?! I'M SORRY!  
**

**Um, so... yeah, this has been my plan for a while now... I knew it would end like this. I was trying to think of a way to end it and really, with Ghirahim being immortal, and Demise, Link, and Hylia all reincarnatable (not a word, I know), Link would just be a slave, then a hero, then broken, then a slave, and Ghirahim would be fabulous, and Demise would be evil, and Hylia would be benevolent, forever and ever, in a giant circle, throughout eternity. I decided to mix it up a bit... and give it a different sort of bittersweet ending. I hope I did a good job...  
**

**_Final Mentions:_****Triforce of Awesome, twinxie1OO, Chocolatepiewithcoookiecrums , meijosui, Yueki, The Dark Dweller, WolfenAmphithere, zeldawolf2000, zelda3469, NeonDystortion, Navishamon, goddessharp, Half-BloodPrincess1, Swirlydots, SilverFlameoftheWindScar, zeldafan45, pikachucat, xxpsychocupcakexx, Shiny Ivy Leaves, LEva114, Blue StrawberryIII, SheDevil333, ADifferentSortOfPerson, Anonymous, Guest, thespiritmaiden, xxxFaiFan, Mwah, The Grinning Reaper, PrplDolfin, Amaterasu, Melissa, toadmiffle, NarumiGetsutan14, TheShredder'sLeftClaw, Average Apple, HumanDalek, RainbowCheeseNip, FatGuy Onfire, midna28, Fritter Critter, RatLady1, DragonEyes0905, Guest 2, Igee, Guest 3, and Guest 4! Thank you all SO MUCH! 47 REVIEWERS! YOU ARE ALL SUPER FABULOUS!**  


**Please leave a final review to tell me what you thought of the conclusion, and thank you all so much!  
**

**~increak  
**


End file.
